Olympian Academy
by KAnders4198
Summary: All half-bloods go to one school. Greek and Romans are there. Something happens along the way for Annabeth. Warning sneak peeks of The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune
1. New School,New Life

Hey people. This is my first fan fiction story. It's about a school for Half-bloods. They go to this school in the school year and at camp half-blood in the summer. Annabeth is the protagonist. They have Greek and Roman demigods. If you haven't read The Lost Hero don't read this. It might spoil the book. Hope you like it.

Olympian Academy

Chapter 1 – New School New Life

**Annabeth's pov**

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! Where is my purple t-shirt?" I yelled downstairs. We just moved to New York. Dad just had to get a job offer in the middle of my freshman year. Today is the first day in my new life. I leave the life I was just starting to get use to. My three good friends were just getting used to me being so smart.

"Look in one of the boxes." Dad yelled back. A few seconds later he yells. "Find it sweetie?"

"Yah, dad, have it."

I finish getting ready for school. I take a bus to the closest stop and get off. A lot of kids all ages get off. About half the bus gets off. All of the us walk the same way.I guess we go to the same school.

The school was not what I thought it would look like. It looked like a mix between ancient Greek and ancient Rome buildings. It had a mural of the Greek and roman gods and goddesses. I'm speechless. This school is amazing. The architecture a really good.

As I walk in it looks like a regular school. Depressing.

"Where's the office?" I asked a girl with blond hair and grey eyes just like me."Over there to the left."

I'm greeted by a old guy in a wheelchair. He has brown, screwny hair and a beard. "Hello you must be Annabeth Chase. I'm Chiron your vice principal, most likely. In there is Mr.D." He pointed into the office where a fat guy is sitting back in his chair with his feet on the desk…sleeping. "He is your principal. Any questions come ask me." I did have one, but I didn't ask it. "Grover, show Annabeth around school and her classes."

"Is she Greek or Roman?"

"I'm neither. I'm American." I reply right away. It' weird he was asking that question. They look at me with weird looks like I was crazy. They thought I was crazy. They were the crazy ones.

"Undetermined. Grover you tell her everything she needs to know." Chiron leaves us ASAP. I look at my feet a see that Grover's legs and waist are half goat.

A cute boy with black hair and sea green eyes walks up. "Hey G-man you showing the new kid around?" My guess is he is one of the popular kids. So out of my league.

"Hey Greek or Roman?" Cute boy asked. Another person asked that question in the first few minutes I've been here. I can already see this school is not normal.

"Undetermined and Chiron left it for me to tell her." Grover said.

"I'll tell her. Don't you need to go meet Juniper outside by her tree?" Why does Juniper have a tree?

"Ohh shot tell her everything. Show Annabeth around the school?" Thal Grover guy ran off before he could get a replt from him. He looked like this Juniper was going to kill him if he is late. "Juniper is Grover's girlfriend. She is a dryad."

Wait did he say a dryad. Isn't that in one of the mytholgys?

"Let me get to the point Greek and Roman mytholgy are real. Like my dad is Poseidon ,and Mr. D is Dionysus. Can you read this poster?" He pointed two posters with a bunch of words. I looked at the one on the left and i could read the it. But I couldn't read the right one.

"Well yah it's in english of course I can ... wait how could I read that perflectly if I have dyslexia?"

"Because 90% of the people here have dyslexia like you and me. BTW my name is Percy Jackson. Which side can you read?" Percy is a little weird.

"The left. If the gods are real than who is my mom?" I hope it's not Aphrodite I could not stand to be in class with a bunch of barbies.

"You must be greek and we don't know who your mom is. She has to claim you at the right moment. You will be in classroom 120 that way.I'll walk you that way." He turns and starts walking. I follow him. He told me that I need to pay attenten to the teacher. She can be mean. Than he looked like he went walking down memory lane.

"Your homeroom class are your siblings except the unclaimeds. Beware of Ares kids. They are the bullys here. Make sure you don't run into Clarisse. She will give you the welcome here "present" you don't want to know what it is. Trust me. You do not want to know." He seemed scared of them. "Anyway stay clear of Romans. They play rough and tough. They will be in purple shirts like that one." He points to a purple shirt on the wall next to an orange shirt with the words that say Camp Half-bloods.

"We are what you call half-bloods or demigods. Thats when gods get all lovey dovey on mordels and you know the rest. I hope."

We walked around. He showed me the lunch room. Which they call the mess hall. He showed me the gym. They call it arena. There they train with real swords. And they have a whole lot of stuff my dad would freak if he saw me doing this stuff. It was awsome seeing it all. The libeary was amazing. All thease books that I can read. My favorite is the architecture books. Iwanted to check one out but the bell rang.

Percy showed me where I go. He told me to pay attention. The undetermind teacher is mean. Fun

That's the end of the chapter. Review. I'll update ASAP. But remember to Review.


	2. Claimed

**Hey I'm back. You guy like it. Hope you do. I told you I'll right ASAP.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Claimed<p>

I walk into the door frame. Nice going Annabeth. I was distracted by the sign in the classroom over the guinea pig cage. It said EX-BOYFRIENDS. I started thinking who would turn your ex's into an animal. Circe. From her myth she would turn her enemies into creatures.

I walk in and see I was right. It was Circe. Goddess of magic. Minor goddess of course. But isn't she supposed to be on an island.

"Oh goody a new student. I'm your teacher. A punishment for me. At least you're not a boy. I'm Mrs. Circe 'but you can call me Circe." She said all this with a fake smile. You can tell she hates this job. "Who are you?"

"Annabeth Chase." I looked around the class. People look depressed or scared. I saw one open spot next to a red head girl. I don't remember any god with red hair.

"Go sit next to the red head girl. What's-her-name."

I walked over and sat down. She looked cheerful for being an undetermined demigod. "Hi I'm Rachel. I'm the oracle of Delphi. I got stuck in this homeroom since I'm mortal." She went on but my mind went wondering off to la-la land.

After class I started walking to my next class. When someone ran into me.

"I told you to wait for me and you didn't. Hey Percy how was class?" Rachel yelled. No sorry for running into you.

"Hey guys. Class was boring as usual. Hades was teaching us. He talked all about death and blah blah blah." Percy seemed bored talking about it.

"It wasn't that boring. I like it. My dad didn't talk about death the whole time. He talked about different ways to kill Poseidon kids." A black headed kid said. He had dark blue eyes.

"Nico that's because he is your dad. And he didn't talk about how you could kill me. Did he Thaila?" Percy looked like he was trying to remember if they talked about him.

"Nope Hades didn't talk about it, but I can think of some ways. You look familiar. Who are you?" Thaila had Black hair, Electric blue eyes, and tiara in her spiky hair. "Now I know where I've seen you. You were little though. I was 9. Luke and I ran into you when we ran away. You were the kid with the hammer. Who almost took out Luke's eye." Thaila seems to remember that well. I remember running into to them, but not much.

"What's your next class, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I have mythology class with… a goddess Khione. Isn't she the goddess of snow?" I stated.

"I have her to."Rachel said. "Jason has her to, that's Thaila's brother, and he's nice. The Roman oracle of Delphi thinks she all that because she can speak roman and I can't speak Greek." Rachel went on about different things I didn't get.

"We better get to class. Bye you guy." Rachel finished up. She dragged me to the next class.

At class Khione made the room cold. Lucky for me I brought my jacket. I sat next to Rachel. About twenty minutes after class started, a debate started to go on with the oracles. Rachel and Ashley, the oracles, had to do a mythology quiz off. One of the questions had to do with The Oracle of Delphi. The fought over which one was better.

Finally they were frozen and five minutes later they were unfrozen. They were quiet the rest of the period.

I had Archery next. I found out that Percy, Nico, and Thaila were in my class. Percy was awful. He shot Chiron, our teacher, in the butt. Nico wasn't much better. He hit the target, but not really good. Thaila was the best. She hit the bulls eye every time except once. That only because some of the Apollo kids in the class ran into her "accidently". Thaila ran after them and shot them with a lightning bolt. I wasn't too bad myself. I shot the bulls eye once but hit the target the other times.

I had track. The only normal thing about this school. I don't know who the teacher is, but I have a feeling that I'm going to find out.

"Hello you must be Annabeth Chase. I'm Nike goddess of victory. I'm teaching you guys track because you need to have victory with running away from monsters." She had a nice, gentle voice. Her long, dark, brown hair was in a ponytail. She started to yell at the class.

"Everyone this is Annabeth. I'm going to put her group A. Let's get started. Warm up everyone. Annabeth, Go with group A with Katie Gardner." She pointed to a small group.

"Hi I'm Katie Gardner. I'm a child of Demeter. This is the fasts group. If you can't keep up, Nike will move you to a group that's suits you. I'm the leader of the group. This is Butch, Jason, Beckendorf, Malcolm, Connor, and Travis. That's the team." When Katie said their names they waved. Jason looked familiar but I didn't know. I wonder If Beckendorf was a first name or a last name.

We stared to run the track. I was pretty good. I always have been good at track but I like running here. I don't know what It was but I liked it better.

I was running at good speed but I started feeling sluggish and slowed down. I found out it was because I was losing energy. Next thing I remember was waking up at the nurses office.

Everyone was looking at me like they were confused of what happened.

"Where am I?" I say as soon as I can see. There were a lot of beds, but I was the only one in one.

"The Infirmary. You fell and fit you head on the ground. Beckedorf and Butch brought you here. I took care of you. The head injuries are minor. You might have to stay here for awhile. Chiron called your dad and step-mom and told them. You are going to have to stay a day or two. My name is Will Solace."

"Why is everyone here?" I look around a see all the new people I've met for the few hours I've been here.

Percy stepped out and said. "We are here to see if you are ok, and didn't die. OMG you are a child of…"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. Hope you like it. I'll type back a lot.<strong>


	3. My first fight

**Hey I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews. If you have any Ideas about It later. Tell me. Have great reading.**

Chapter 3 **–** My first fight

Everyone was looking at me, or over my head. I see a faint silver owl.

"OMG you're a child of Athena." Percy says and steps back about 3 hug steps. I realized that I was claimed. I was happy that I know who my mom is. I wondered why I didn't know sooner than now. I started to think about a lot of things.

There were a lot of girls and boys around me. They all head blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. They all looked happy.

Malcolm stepped out of the crowd. "New sibling. Bless Athena."

"Isn't Athena a virgin? So why are we here?" I asked. That question had on my mind.

"She is a virgin, but we are made from here mind. When she falls in love with a mortal, she thinks us up. I know it's confusing. You'll get it eventually. For now rest up." Malcolm walked away.

I looked around and didn't see Percy. I stared to think about this place. Is this place for real, or my imagination? I'm not sure.

All I do is lie down on the bed and do nothing. I got board. People brought books to me to read, but after a day or two I stopped reading. Not once did Percy come. I started thinking about why. I came to the conclusion that since I'm a child of Athena and he is the child of Poseidon he did not want to make them angry. I came to that conclusion because our parents are not fawned of each other. There blows my chance of being with him.

In the middle of the night I left this place. They didn't dismiss me. I just got up and walked out. Bad choose. As soon as I step off the perimeter a mythical creature came out of nowhere. I look up at his head. He had horns like a bull. He is a Minotaur.

"Where is he? Where's the boy? I want him now." The Minotaur yelled at me in a deep voice. Who is he talking about? I looked down and saw a bronze knife sitting on the grass. "I want the son of Poseidon now!" He wants Percy Jackson. What trouble did he get himself into?

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." I look back at the knife. Bad choice. He saw me look at it he took a step a blocked my way. "You want the knife you have to get through me first." His legs were spread wide open so I could easily somersault between them. I dive between his legs. At the right moment he tried to grab me but missed. I came up and grabbed the knife, and stabbed him right in the arm.

"Owwwwww. That hurt daughter of Athena. I was told to get son of Poseidon, but I could get you too."

He reached for me, but I dove out of his way. I stabbed him on his foot. He started to jump up and down holding his foot. I stopped thinking and let my intends take over. I ran and dove and stabled. I thought I was doing well, but he was still standing. I didn't move quick enough and he grabbed me by my collar on my shirt.

"I'm done playing games daughter of Athena. I want the boy. Give him to me." The minotaur has some angry problem or hearing because I told him I don't know. "I don't know where he is. Drop me now!" He didn't drop me. I still had the knife in my hand. I reach over my head and stab something that's not me. I start to free fall. I wonder how far it is to the ground.

"Ouch that hurt. Where are you child of Athena?" He is a very demanding creature. I stay as quiet as I can. I run forward and cut his leg. I see gold blood stuff coming out of the deep cut. "Owwwwwww. I'm going to get you."

He ran at me. I side stepped to the left. I see him left his head up and sniff the air. Why is he smelling the air? Right they have bad eye sight so they smell to get the scent. He turns and charges at me. I side step to my right. He misses me.

"Stop moving, so I can get you." He sniffs the air. He tries to ram me but instead he got a nasty head ram in to the side of a tree.

I hear in a high pitched voice someone yell. I turned and saw something walk out of the tree.

"Watch where you fight. That hurts." It must be a dryad. Then she ran back into her tree. I was so distracted by the dryad that the Minotaur rammed me. I fell backwards head over heels. He hit me right in the side of my rib cage.

I got off the ground and ran to the school. All I hope for is I can out run a Minotaur. I ran with my knife clutched in my hand. I moved as fast as my legs can go. _Please help be mother please._ I tripped and fell over…nothing? I got back up. I turned my head to see how far back he was. He was closer than what I hoped for.

I decided to stop running a fight with my instincts and not with my brain. He is running I side step a stab him in the chest, but not deep enough for a dent. Ugh why does this not help me?

I find a bow and arrow in the bush by the school I take off. I run for it.

"Get over here and fight like a fighter." I hear the Minotaur yell. I grab the bow and arrow and shot him. My aim is off. It hit his forehead instead of his neck. I shot again, but I keep missing. Where did my aim go? He is rubbing his fore head trying to get the pain to go away.

I hope my aim is good enough. Third time the chirm. I throw my knife at his head. It scraped his cheek but it kept on going. Now all I have are arrows. The gold blood is dripping of his cheek and is covering his shoulder. As I'm running he sniffs the air.

"I smell a son of Pos- ouch what is this doing here." He brings his foot up. I see the knife sticking out of his foot. He stepped on it as he was walking towards me. I thought it fell on its side and even if it didn't fall on its side, it wouldn't fall up right to be able to stab him. The only thing that it could stay up like it was that someone or something stuck it there. Either a dryad or my mom, Athena, I went with a dryad. Why would my mom start to help me now at 15? Besides the dryads were pissed off at me because we are destroying the nature here.

He pulls the knife out of his foot. He sniffs the air a throws the knife at me. I duck, but it scraps me on my back.

"Owwwwww." I screamed. That really hurt. One more reason to kill that monster. He took me in his hand high enough that I can't reach the ground. Before I could do anything, I see something move from the shadows. Probably a mortal.

"Uh-oh Son of Poseidon. I'll get you when I get back." Then the Minotaur falls in a cloud of gold dust.

"You did well for your first fight with no training. But that monster was my first one I did. Second time I killed him. Want to get something to eat?" The one guy I see is the one and only guy who I've haven't seen all day, Percy Jackson.

As we are walking to the bus stop to head somewhere I start asking questions.

"Why are you acting like it's no big deal when it is? Why didn't you help me sooner? Why were you there? Were you stacking me? Why didn't anyone see me fighting?" I start rambling on.

"Stop asking questions. It is no big deal. Demigods always fight monsters. I didn't help you sooner because I wanted to see how you fight- naturally. I was there because I," He had to stand there to think. I think he's thinking of a lie. "needed to get something for school. I wasn't stalking you." He started chuckling with a fake laugh. Like he-thought-it-wasn't-true-when-it-is type of laugh.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm going home and going to bed. I'm tired." I get on the bus and walk to the back of the bus. Percy fallows me. I'm glad because I have a tiny crush on him. Ok maybe a big one, but I want him to go. I don't want to deal with him right now.<p>

"I'll walk you home." He sounds too eager.

"No, I'm fine. I could go home. Get this cut checked by my…Uh-oh dad would hate if he found out I'm a demigod. How deep is the cut?" I'm freaking out dad would be really mad if he heard I'm a half-blood and I fought a monster.

I turn to show Percy my back where it was cut. "It doesn't look bad, Annabeth, but it is deep. Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I'm good this is my stop, so bye." I can't believe I dismiss him like that. My heart was thumping in my chest. I had to get out of there fast. I got up and got off the bus. I turn to wave bye to Percy, but he isn't there.

I turn back to the front and he is standing next to me. Why can't I shake him off?

"My apartment building is a few blocks. I won't mind walking you to the street, but if you need me to walk with you. I'll go." He just really wants to walk with me.

"Fine, you can walk with me to my street." I walk forward. I don't know how to handle my emotions. The sooner I get to my street the better.

"Annabeth get up." I hear Percy say, but it is so quiet. He starts to shake me. He puts his ear to my chest. He is probably is lessoning for a heartbeat.

"Percy what just happen?" I ask weakly sitting up. My head gets light headed.

"Oh good, thank the gods you didn't die. We were walking and you just fell backwards. Maybe you are losing too much blood. I'm going to carry you home. If you like it or not." He picks me up and starts walking.

"That's my street." He turns and walks down the road. I point to my house. He carried me up the front steps.

"You can put me down here. I can walk in on my own." I try to get out of his arms, but he won't let go.

"No, not till you are safe in your house." He opens the door slowly so he doesn't disturb anyone. But my step-mom is still up. I wish she wasn't up.

"Your home. Bad for us it was just getting quiet around here without you." That's my step-mom for you. "You have a guest. You know the rule no one here past nine o'clock. If you got a lot of friends." She went back to reading her magazine.

"Nice to be back to. I'm going to bed. Percy is just going to put me down there." Percy started to take me upstairs.

"No boys aloud in your room. You can go on your own. What are you, dying? You can walk." My rude mother doesn't care if I killed myself or run away.

"Mrs. Chase Annabeth is injured. I'm going to take her to her room and leave." Percy said in a kind voice that I didn't know boys had. He started to take me up stairs before my step-mom could stop him.

**Thanks for the reveiws.**


	4. I watch a fight

**Hey I'm baaaack. Did you miss me? Let's get started. This is Percy Pov of the last chapter. I'm not typing the whole thing. Just Percy part. That is too much work.**

Chapter 4- I watch a fight

Percy's pov

As soon as Annabeth got claimed I had a sinking feeling in the pits of my stomach. I yelled the most stupid thing ever.

"OMG you're a child of Athena." I took three huge steps back and took off. I have a crush on her. I could till now. I freaked out and ran. So stupid of me. Since her mom is Athena and my dad is Poseidon, They don't like each other, so we are suppose to not like each other.

I look into one of the windows and see all her siblings all around her looking happy. She has a huge smile on her face. I see her looking around for someone. I bet it's not me. I slide down the wall. I'm so confused.

I wanted to go up and give her something to do, but I chickened out each time. I have to say I did watch her time to time. I had a bad feeling about something. I didn't know what… yet.

I was outside trying to do my mythology homework. I fell asleep doing it at school outside the infirmary by where Annabeth's bed is. I don't wake up till about midnight or something. My mom and Paul are going to be mad at me… again.

I start to wake up slowly, but I hear something in a deep voice "Where is he? Where's the boy? I want him." I know that deep voice anywhere. It's my buddy the Minotaur.

"I want the son of Poseidon now!" Demanding. He wants me. Why?

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." I know that beautiful voice anywhere. That is Annabeth. Why is she out of the infirmary? She gets dismissed tomorrow. I guess she got bored. I see looks at a bronze knife on the ground. Bad choice. I think that knife belongs to a guy named Luke. People are always leaving their weapons lying around.

I see the Minotaur stand between Annabeth and the knife, but he stand with his legs spread out. It looks like enough room for Annabeth to roll between them. She had the same idea. She dives between his legs and grabs the knife. She gets up and stabs him in the arm. She's a natural.

"Owwwww. That hurts Daughter of Athena. I was told to get the son of Poseidon, but I could get you too." He probably has word from Hade's to get me.

He tries to grab her, but she moved a stabbed him in the foot. She just ran and dove and stabbed. She good without training. I do not want to find out what happens when she gets practice. He grabbed her collar of her shirt.

"I'm done playing games daughter of Athena. I want the boy. Give him to me." He seemed mad. "I don't know where he is. Drop me now!" Annabeth was getting angry. Next thing I see her do is stab him with her knife and start falling. I wanted to go catch her but my gut said there would be a better moment. I stayed put.

The Minotaur is getting really mad. Most of the fight is a blur for me. Most of my thoughts were: Annabeth is pretty, why you do that, and ouch that's going to leave a mark.

I see him sniff the air and charges at Annabeth. She's smart and side steps out of his way.

"Stop moving, so I can get you." That is something you don't say. He tries to ram Annabeth but run strait into a tree. That dryad is going to be mad. I was right that dryad was mad.

Annabeth looked away and the Minotaur ran into her. She tumbled backwards a foot or two. Right in the rib cage. That has to hurt.

She took off to the school. Nice job get to safety. She fell. Not helping her. _Poseidon please help her. Even if she is a child of Athena._ She got back up and ran.

She turned to fight. She stabled him in the chest. That is going to leave a mark.

She turns to the school…again. She grabs some bow and arrows. Those are Thaila's bow and arrow. She is going to be mad. She starts shooting at him.

This helps her because she is good. She starts to shot at him. She shots him two times, and then she does a stupid thing. She throws her knife. It skimmed his cheek. It fell on the ground useless to her. He is drenched in gold blood.

I take my chances and run out. I stuck the knife upward so if the Minotaur might step on it. I run back to my safe spot.

"I smell a son of Pos- ouch what is this doing here?" He starts pulling it out of his foot. Yes, my plan worked, but it left my smell on the knife. He sniffs the air. He is going to throw it at me. I just know it. Instead he throws it at Annabeth. She ducks but not far enough. It scraped her back. That got to hurt.

"Owwwww!" She screams in pain. Yep, it did hurt. He grabbed her high off the ground with no weapons. I know this is my moment. I run behind the Minotaur. I stab him in the back.

"Uh-oh Son of Poseidon. I'll get you when I get back." Then he turned into gold dust.

I praise Annabeth for a good job by saying "You did well for your first fight with no training. That monster was the first one I did. Second time I killed him. Want to get something to eat?" I was hungry. My stomach was growling.

* * *

><p>We start walking to the bus stop. Annabeth starts throwing question at me. Most I didn't want to answer. She asked to question I didn't want to answer. Why were you here and were you stalking me? I lied even if I'm a horrible lair. I start laugh hopping she'll by it.<p>

"Well I'm going home and going to bed." She gets on the bus. I got on too because my apartment is to far to walk.

"I'll walk you home." I'm offering this to spend time with her. Even if my dad would get really mad.

No, I'm fine. I could go home. Get this cut checked by my…. Uh-oh dad would hate if he found out I'm a demigod. How deep is the cut?" I look it is a deep cut. But just deep. No swelling or puss.

"It's not bad, Annabeth, but it is deep. Are you sure you don't need help?"

"This is my stop, so bye." She gets off, but I'm not giving up this quickly. I get off to.

"My apartment building is a few blocks. I won't mind walking you to your street, but if need me to walk with you. I'll go."

"Fine, you can walk with me to my street." Yes, I can walk with her.

Next thing I know I see Annabeth laying on her back on the ground. She must be losing blood or the damage is too bad. "Annabeth get up." I start to shake her. I'm no doctor but I'm probably not supposed to shake her. I keep doing it. I put my ear to her chest. I hear a heartbeat. That is a relief.

"Percy, what just happened?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"Oh good, Thank the gods you didn't die. We were walking and you just fell backwards. Maybe you are losing too much blood. I'm going to carry you home. If you like or not." She looks too weak to sit up let alone walk home. I pick him up. Good for me she isn't that heavy…yet.

"That's my street."We walk in silence the rest of the way there. I take her up the steps.

"You can put me down here. I can walk on my own." She tries to get out, but I don't let her.

"No, not till you are safe in your house."I open the door quietly so I don't wake anyone up. But I see her step-mom is up. I don't know why.

"Your home. Bad for us it was getting quiet around here without you." The step-mom said. She sounds mean. If I were Annabeth I would live in the dorms at school. "You have a guest. You know the rule no one past nine o'clock. If you had got a lot of friends." Harsh. Then she acted like nothing happened.

"Nice to be back too. I'm going to bed. Percy is going to put me down there." I turned and started to go up there. Hope her step-mom doesn't stop us.

"No boy aloud in your room. You can go on your own. What are you, dying?" Well, that's mean. She doesn't care about her own step-daughter. I know I shouldn't interfere, but I am.

"Mrs. Chase, Annabeth is injured. I'm going to take her to her room and leave." I didn't know I had that in me. I turn and go upstairs for two reasons. One Because I didn't want Mrs. Chase to stop me. I want to make sure she is safe. Reason two she was starting to get heavy.

**That's the chapter. Hope you like it. Review plz.**


	5. The meeting

**Hey, I'm back. Just to tell you. I'm starting a new fan fiction cross over. It will be my first one. It is a cross over between Percy Jackson and the Olympian and Oh My gods. It will be called Oh. My. Olympian. Here is this story. This chapter is going to be Annabeth's POV**

Chapter 5- The meeting

Annabeth's POV

Percy took me upstairs to my room. He put me on my bed. He looked around the room. He is probably thinking it is plain, but I have only been here for four days. Two of the days I was stuck at school. The first day we didn't have our stuff. The second day it was get-ready-for-school.

Percy started to pull stuff out of his pockets a house key, Ipod, headphones, a pen, and a baggie with little brown squares in it. He pulled out a square out of the bag.

"Eat this." He hands me the square in his hands.

"No, I'm not going to eat something that has been in your pocket. What is that stuff and why was it your pocket?" What is that stuff and why does he want me to eat it.

"It is ambrosia, the food of the gods. It was in my pocket because I keep some in case of emergency. If you are wondering why you need to eat it. You need to eat it because it will heel you. Don't eat too much or you could burn up. Don't feed it to mortals it will kill them." He hands me the piece of ambrosia. I take because my back really was hurting me. As soon as I eat it, It taste like my favorite food back in San Francisco.

Instantly my back stopped hurting so bad. "Does it look better?" I couldn't see it. "Yeah it looks way better. I'm going to leave you with the ambrosia. I have more in my backpack at school. Got to go before your step-mom comes up and starts yelling at me. See you tomorrow... or today at school. Get some sleep. Bye." He turned and left. As soon as he left I fell asleep.

Next thing I know my dad is trying to wake me up. I know there is going to be an argument coming up. Instead he hugs me. Which he never does.

"You are ok. I'm so glad. Now to the argument." He pulls me out of the hug and gives me a straight face. Good while it lasted.

"Why are you home? The school said you were going to be one more day?" He gets right to the point.

"I'm home because I was starting to get really bored, and I needed a good night sleep."

"Why was there a boy here after nine o'clock and in your room?" My dad looked plain mad now.

"Because I got an injury while I fought the Minotaur. Percy was there and took me home because I could barely walk. Dad, all he did was take me upstairs and help me. That's all. Trust me, dad." Hope my dad believes me instead of that evil step-mother.

"Ok I believe you. Your mother would be proud of you. Now go get ready for school. You have a hour." That is the first time in years that my dad has said anything about Athena.

"Dad, wait do you know who she is? I mean really know." Hope my dad knows.

"Yes, that is why I moved here. I did it to send you to that school. For your safety." He turned and left. I just hope that my step-mom doesn't know. I got up and started to get ready for school.

I went to school. I ran into Percy on the bus ride there. "Hey, Annabeth I got you something." He slung his backpack off his shoulder. He pulled out the knife I fought with last night.

"How you get that? I left it at the school." I was shocked.

"I had to go get my backpack. I thought you might like it. It was sitting right where it was untouched. I cleaned it for you. I didn't think you would like the blood on it. Besides all demigods need a weapon. The foul that left it there just lost it." I was happy. I hugged him. He looked surprised, but hugged me back. I felt happy.

"Did you get in trouble for being late?" I asked. I didn't want him to be in trouble.

"No my parents were all ready asleep, and I got up before they were. I'm good. What about you?" Percy sound concerned for me.

"Kind of, my dad talked to me this morning. I'm surprised I'm not ground he always sides with my evil step-mother." Just like when I was little.

We got off the bus, and headed for the school. I still clutched the knife in my hand.

"Your step-mom sounds mean. Why don't you live in a dorm her at school?" Percy asked. "I don't know. I guess because my dad wouldn't allow it. Like when I was little." I start getting memorizes from my childhood.

"What happened when you were little or is it a secret?" Percy seemed so interested in me. It made me want to slap him.

"No it isn't a secret. It just stuff I wish to change. I don't want to talk about it." We walked in silence for awhile.

Someone who looked oddly familiar came up.

"May I have my knife back, Annabeth?" How did he know my name? News most travels fast here.

"Finders keeper's loser's weepers." I know it sounded rude, but I earned it.

"Annabeth give it here. It's not like you to steal. I know you wouldn't steal." This guy was freaking me out.

"How would you know?" I asked. I didn't want to hear the answer so I took off to the building leaving Percy and that older guy.

"Annabeth, do you remember me from when you were seven?" He followed me. No one knew about when I was seven except two people outside my family.

I turned and put my knife to his neck even if he could push me down easy. "How do you know?" I wipe a tear from my cheek.

"I'm Luke Castellan. Thaila and I ran in to you in San Francisco. You-"

"Were only seven. I know the story now shut-up. I'm still keeping the knife and no one is going to stop me." I walked off. No one followed me and I'm glad.

I went to my locker and to my new homeroom. I saw all of my siblings there. They all looked happy while I felt horrible.

"Hey Annabeth, why such a long face?" Malcolm came up to me. I looked up and he looked concerned.

"Just bad memorize. That's all. Do you know where I sit?" I want to change the subject. I don't want to start crying.

"You sit next to..um… Annabelle. It is funny. Your name is similar." He is laughing a little bit. It makes me happier. He point on where I sit.

I go and sit down. She looks nice. Even though you can't look nice. It's kind of creepy being in a room full of people that look like you.

"Good morning children. Nice to see you kids. Everyone meet Annabeth." Everyone turned and looked at me. I didn't care. I'm looking at my mother. The one person I dreamed about at night when I was a kid. I was happy. The question I had was why she wasn't around when I was a kid.

We started class, but I couldn't concentrate on what Athena was saying. My mind kept drifting to Luke this morning.

The bell went off.

"Annabeth please stay after class." She didn't really say a question more of a command. Everyone left except me and Mom. We stood there in silence for a minute.

"Annabeth, I hope there is no hard feeling between us. The godly parent can't directly make contact with their kids. I did help you ran away. I hope there is no bad blood. Chiron is looking for you. He knows you left. And I don't want to you to spend time with Poseidon's kid, Percy Jackson, any more. Got it." Athena said all of this with certainty in her voice but with compassion.

"Got it, mom. Love ya." I left before anything else can be said. This has to be the worst day ever. I'm upset because I can't be with the guy I like. You know what I don't have to listen to my mom, but since I have just met her I don't want to make her mad.

"Hey Annabeth, is everything all right? You were mad earlier." Percy seemed so concerned. I'll hate to break the news to him.

"No, not everything is all right. Bad news, Athena told me to stay away from you as much as possible." Before he could say anything else I headed to Chiron's office. My new life is starting off pretty rocky.

"Chiron, Athena said you wanted to talk to me." I said nervously.

"Ah, Annabeth come in. I need to talk to you about something last night. We are waiting on one more person and then I can start to talk." Chiron was calm. Lucky.

We waited for about 10 minutes. Percy walked in.

"Hey why am I here?" Percy said as he walked in.

"You two are here because of last night. Annabeth, why did you leave when we did not dismiss you?" Chiron knows how to get to the point.

"I was getting bored of doing nothing. I didn't think anything would happen. I was wrong." Yeah I said it. I was wrong.

"That makes since, but it isn't right. Now Percy why were you sleeping here outside the school?" I started to laugh. Now why would someone sleep at school?

"I was trying to study for school, and it bored me and I just drifted off but woke up when Annabeth was fighting." Percy totally lied to me.

"You lair. You are either laying now or last night."

"Now Annabeth calm down." Chiron is such a melancholy creature. We talked for a hour I missed to class or so. Not gonna be pretty. I started to think of different things than what we were talking about.

I started to think about if I should listen to my mom or my heart. I think since I don't have a lot of friends I'm gonna go with my heart. Chiron dismissed us.

"I have lunch. What do you have?" Percy ask while we walk out.

"I have lunch also. I'll sit with you guys. What are we having?" I was really hungry. I hope it is something I like.

"We are having pizza. I thought you aren't allowed to talk to me." Percy sounds like he doesn't want to get me in trouble.

"I'm not, but I'm going to anyways. For several reasons like you are my best friend. My mom can't take friendship away from me." I didn't want to say too much like I like him.

We talked and joked around till we got to the dining pavilion. He showed me where he always sits with Thaila, Nico, Rachel, and Grover.

"Don't eat your food till you burn it. The gods like the way they smell." Percy said while we buy our food.

"Got it. I'm taking a wild guess, but do we give them the best portion?" I asked.

"Yes, you give the best of the food." As soon as we got our food we go and burn it. It smelled better than I thought burnt food would smell. I gave the food to Athena.

"You can't sit her. You sit with your siblings. We sit together because there is only one of the big three kids and they don't have a spot for satyrs and the oracles. Sorry Annabeth." Thaila stayed. I turn to look for my table and I noticed she was right. At all the tables they look like each other. I found my siblings.

"Hey, you found us. You can next to me." Annabelle was so nice. She introduced me to the rest of the siblings. They all sound so nice.

**That is it. I know Thaila's comment is rude, but what can you expect. She is the meanest out of the Big Three. I going to make up some Athena siblings because the only two we know are Annabeth and Malcom.**


	6. My day meets all ends

**Hey. New update now. This is still Annabeth's POV. Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 6- My day meets all ends

After Lunch I head sword play with the one guy I didn't want to see now…Luke. If he brings anything up about my childhood I'm going to make him wish he hadn't. I was still blowing off steam by then and this wasn't helping.

"Hey you still mad about this morning? I didn't mean to upset you. Now I hope you brought my knife, you are going to use it." Luke came up saying. I was trying to hold my angry in.

"Yes, I'm still mind. The knife is mine now not yours so back off." I said loudly. I stormed off to the other side of the room. I am trying to get as far as I can from Luke.

"Running away are you? This is my favorite class." I turned and saw Percy standing there.

"Percy you scared me half to death. I'm not running away. I'm trying to get as far from Luke as I can. I don't want to deal with the memories." Luke starts to call everyone into a circle.

"Percy, come up her you're my dummy. We are talking about using knifes instead of swords." Percy walks up.

"Use Annabeth not me. You always use the new kids." Percy started to complain.

"I'm not using Annabeth because she could beat me with no training." Luke took my side. I'm still mad at him. I wanted to throw my knife and hit him, but I didn't.

Luke talked while he moved Percy around. Percy looked mad at the fact that he was the dummy.

"Now knife with knifes you need to step closer to your enemy." Luke was showing us. I could tell Percy was going to play a joke. I just knew it. Luke stepped closer, Percy took a step back. Luke started to tense up, but try to keep his cool. It wasn't working out.

"Now with knifes they are easier to throw like this." Luke threw his knife at Percy. I knew this was my chance. I threw my knife I estimated where it was going to be. I hit the knife right before it hit Percy. Percy ducked but didn't need to.

Everyone looked at me. I smiled.

"That is how you hit a knife from a distance. Anything else Luke or are you going to try to kill me to." I walked forward and grabbed my knife. Luke and Percy had a shocked face on. I leaned in close to Luke and whispered to his face. "Do you remember my good aim? Don't you dare try to hurt my friends again or this knife is going to be thrown at you instead." I turned and walked away. The ringed and I walked to my class.

I walked to powers class. I'm guessing that is where you learn how to us your powers. I didn't know I had powers, but I guess I'll find out sooner or later. I walk in and meet the teacher Lady Hecate. Makes since because she is the goddess of magic and witchcraft.

"Miss Annabeth please between Thaila and Nico. We can get started. All we are missing is Percy Jackson." Ugh he is in this class. I go and sit next to Thaila. She leans over to ask me a question.

"Why are you mad at Luke?" Thaila asks.

"If I have to answer the question I would say you should know." I turn back to half listen. I don't know my powers I don't really listen. I look at the door and see Percy rush in.

"Mr. Percy you're late. Go sit down. We are talking about not using your powers against mortals." Percy walks over to the desk that sits in front of me.

"Thanks for saving me with Luke. He has been out to get me since I was twelve." He turns back around. Did he just thank me? After class I head for my locker to get my backpack. I want to go to my next and finale class and then head home. My next class is architecture class. We talk about buildings. That is my elective. I can't wait. I bet Percy isn't in it.

"Hey you seem mad. Are you ok?" There goes Percy being sensitive. I hate when boys do that.

"Yes just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I'll be better tomorrow. Talk to you later." I walk off towards my class. I liked it. I saw a lot of Athena kids were there.

My teacher is Lady Cybele, the goddess of walls and fortress. I was good.

I went home thinking it was going to be a good evening at home…not. It was the worst evening since I've been here.

I walk in to chaos. My little step-brothers, Matthew and Bobby, were running around with my stuff from my room. What were they doing with my stuff? They are ten.

"What are you doing with my stuff? Give it here!" I run after them. We play chase for a while. I finally get my stuff back from the brats.

I run upstairs to put my stuff back in the boxes. I tried to shut my door, but it isn't there.

"Daaaaaaaaaad! Where is my door?" I yell threw the house. I find my dad in his study doing work at home. I really mad.

"What happen to my door?" I try to say in a calm voice. But it wasn't calm at all.

"You broke the rules you get punish for it. Now go get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow." What now it is only seven o'clock! You know what I'm going to live somewhere else.

I knew if I argued I would get in bigger trouble. I left without a word went upstairs and got ready for bed. I packed a bag. I am running away again. They are being really unfair. At eight I go to sleep to get some rest. I set alarm for midnight. My dad and step-mom should be in bed by then.

At midnight my alarm goes off. I fell asleep in clothes, so I wouldn't have to change. I open my window and climb out. There is a balcony I jump on. I climb down off the roof. I drop off a run. I ran down the street and opposite of the school. The only person I know lives besides the school is Percy.

I didn't know which apartment building it was but I had a way. I walk up to the front office of the buildings. I looked like a rundown place that went out of business years ago.

"Sir Can you please tell me which apartment building is the Jackson's?" I ask in a innocent voice.

"No can do little lady." He had a heavy western accent.

"Will some money do it?" I slip thirty dollars to him, but keep a good grip on it.

"How much is there?"

"Thirty dollars, tell me where they live and you get this money." He tries to grab it but I pull away.

"No, tell me first than you get the money." He turns to an old computer. He starts pressing keys. Then he looks me strait in the eyes.

"There is no one here by that name. Now give me the money little missy." He puts his hands out. What did he say was his mother's name is? Oh we never talked about personal lives. I hand over the money. I'm about to walk away when I hear my name.

"Annabeth what are you doing here at midnight?" I turn and see Percy getting dragged by a hellhound on a leash. I pull out my knife.

"Long story. Why do you have a hellhound? Why isn't there a Jackson family in the computer?" I ask I still have my knife out pointed at the hellhound. The hellhound is sitting right in between of Percy and me.

"This is my pet hellhound. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary. A nice guy gave her to me. My last name isn't in the computer because it is under Paul's last name, Blofis. Let's head back to my apartment to talk. Better than here."

We turn to head to his apartment. Mrs. O'Leary was all calm. I still held my knife. Percy told me she is friendly, but I went with my instincts to hold on to it. We reached his apartment in building five room twelve C. We went around back. Percy put Mrs. O'Leary on in a dog play area place. We walked to the front and slipped into his apartment.

"This is the apartment. We need to stay quiet, so we don't wake my parents up. Let's head to my room." He turns down a short room. His room is at the end of the hallway. He opens the door slowly then shuts it quietly behind me.

I don't know what to expect a boys room to look. But it is different than expected. He has a picture of him, his mom and step-dad smiling on the beach on his desk. He has a blue blanket on his bed and blue curtains. The walls are a pale blue.

"You must really like blue. Is it because it is the color of the ocean?" I walk over to his bed and sit down at the foot of it.

"My mom always, when I was little, made blue stuff. I turned into my favorite color. Now back to you why do you have a overnight bag and were bribing the security guard at the front desk?" He came and laid down his feet right behind me.

"Do not tell anyone. Swear on it."

"I swear not to tell anyone about what we are talking about now." He put his hand up like he was doing it for the president.

"Ok." I take a deep breath. "I'm running away again." I let out the breath again. "My parents are being really strict again. I am going to get a dorm with someone on Monday, but since it is Saturday morning they probably won't let me get a dorm till Monday. I think Chiron won't be up anyways. You are the only one that I know where a demigod lives except for people in dorms. Please let me stay for the night or I will leave now." I start begging.

"Ok you can stay but you need to leave before my parents are up. Now you said "I'm running away again" what do you mean about again?" Percy brought it up. I might as well tell him.

"Do not tell anyone this. Understand? When I was seven I ran away. I head the worst luck. Something would happen I would argue with my parents, something would happen I would argue with my parents etc. We went on like that for months. I packed my stuff up and left. I ran into Luke and Thaila at a abandon ally. Thaila was twelve and Luke was fourteen. I was hiding from something. I was behind a trash can led. Luke pulls it away and I threw the hammer I was holding at him. It almost hit him in the head but he moved before I could hit him. They invited me to join them and I did. We ran into the cops. They recognized me from my lost picture. They took Luke and Thaila because they were recognized also. We were token to different cells. I was really scared. Luke and Thaila escaped. Luke wanted to leave me but Thaila didn't want to. She tried to pick the lock of my cell. Luke was getting impatient. We heard the cops coming. I told Thaila to hide. She ran and hid. The cops came in with my mom and dad. They took me home. I tried several times after that incident. I have always been mad at Luke for wanting to leave me because I would slow them down." Percy was too stunned to say anything. I was in tears now, but it felt good to get it off my chest.

"You can stay here for the night. You should sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag." He got up without kicking me.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor. I have my sleeping bag. I'll leave in the morning." I grabbed my sleeping bag out of my bag.

"Night, Annabeth." Percy said from his bag.

"Night, Percy." I said and went to sleep.

**How you like it. I know I changed Annabeth's story but I did it to where she didn't know that she is a half-blood. Feel free to give me Ideas for the story.**


	7. I meet the cops

Chapter 7- I meet the cops

Percy's POV

I wake up the next morning and Annabeth is gone. I look at my clock on my wall. It is eight o'clock. I get up and change clothes. I smell something good. My mom must be up cooking. I walk out to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, what are you making?" I ask half asleep.

"Hey sleepy head, I'm making your favorite, blue waffles. How was your night sleep?" My mom asks with her back to me.

"It was good except Mrs. O'Leary woke me up to take her out last night. Where is Paul?" I ask. To tell you the truth I want to change the subject.

"Paul went for to the store. He checked on you about seven. You were sound asleep." When she said that I almost dropped my waffle I was eating. I recover fast.

"He said you were out, but your window was open. Why do you think it was open?" Annabeth must have gone out of the window. I don't want to lie to my mother, but to protect Annabeth I'll do it.

"The window wasn't open when I woke up."

"Paul closed it. Now why was it open?" Before I could lie there was a knock at the door. My mom turns the waffle maker off and heads for the door. She opens it up. There are two men in suits standing at the door.

"Hello Manhattan police department. We need to talk to your boy." The police step into the apartment. "We have a missing person case. The person is a girl named Annabeth Chase. She ran away last night." As soon as they said that I dropped my breakfast. I pick my breakfast up and put it in the trash.

"What do you think happened? Do you think she was kidnapped?" I started blabbing answers even though I knew what happen. I was putting my best acting face on.

"We need to ask some question. It would be best helpful if you corporate with us." We sit down. My mother is to my left and the cops in front of me.

"Where were you last night?" The cop with dark, brown hair said. He has a note pad and a pen in his hand.

"Are you accusing me of kidnap?" I say trying to change from that. The guy taking notes looks me in the eyes.

"We are just giving you an alibi. Where were you last night about midnight?" I could just say I was asleep, but I don't want to be in bigger trouble.

"I was asleep. No, scratch that-"The cop was writing down what I said then scratched it out. "- My dog was barking, so I took her for a walk. Then I came back and went to sleep." The cop who was sitting in silence finally speaks.

"Where is this dog?" He has a quiet voice. I can tell he either gets yelled at a lot, or he is new to the job. I get up and walk to the window. I pull the curtain back and point to where Mrs. O'Leary sits. I see something move. First I think it is Paul, but I look more closely I see blond hair. Annabeth must be hiding or something. The cops look out. I need to get them away from the window.

"Why does your pet poodle need a dog house that big or is it for hiding someone?" The stern looked cop says. We walk back to the couch.

"I'm not hiding anyone. If you want to accuse someone accuse Annabeth's step-mother. She is one mean person. The one time I was at her house her mom said she didn't care if she was died. I wasn't allowed to take her upstairs." I say trying to get off the subject of hiding someone.

"Why were you going upstairs? Were you going to do something?" The cop said. Ewww gross.

"Ewww, no, She fell and hurt her ankle. I was being nice and took her home. She could barely walk. Oh I forgot to feed Mrs. O'Leary. Be right back." I grab the bag of cow meat in a fringe. "I need to go feed Mrs. O'Leary." I run out the door and down the stairs. I head straight to the dog house. I look up at the window to the house. Strangely the cops aren't watching me.

"Annabeth the cops are at my apartment. You need to run from here." I pour the meat into Mrs. O'Leary's food dish.

"I was walking towards the gate when I saw the cops. I didn't know what to do. I ran back here, and the cops came here, but didn't see me. Then the cops headed towards your apartment. I came here to hide. How did you know I was here?" Annabeth peek out from inside the dog house. She looks up at my window and came out.

"I'll tell you what they have told me. They said someone has reported you missing. They said you left about midnight. I think they think something is up with us. If they ask about your past do you want me to say something?" I ask. I want to stay on her good side.

"Don't say anything. I'm going to stay here till they leave. Come get me when they leave. Talk to you later." She crawls back into the doghouse. Mrs. O'Leary starts to bark.

I head back upstairs. The cops are sitting on the couch drinking coffee. I look at my mom, and tell she is worried.

"Now getting down to business. Was Annabeth acting weird lately?" The cop wrote down his question.

"What are your names?" I ask. I have no idea what to call them.

The one with the pen and pad tells me his name is Officer Kirk and his quiet partner is Officer Fred.

"Now back to my question. Was Annabeth acting weird lately?" Officer Kirk asked. I look up like I'm trying to remember, but I am just trying to come up with a white lie.

"Now that I think of it, she has acted strange around this guy Luke. I don't know why." I hope they don't find out about anything.

"Do you know if she is in a relanstionship?" Officer Fred asked in a louder voice.

"No, she just moved here. I don't think she would start in one right off the bat." I wish she was in one with me. I see my mom gets up and leaves the room.

"Do you know who her friends are?" Officer Kirk asks. I think they are switching place asking the questions.

"Me, Thaila, Nico, Grover, and Malcolm. I'm her closest friend." I reply.

"Well, if we get any information we will tell you." Officer Kirk said as he stood up. "Don't leave town." They left. I looked out the window. I saw them drive away. I grab some stuff from the fringe for Annabeth. She is probably hungry.

I run to the doghouse. I see Annabeth is sitting at the back of the house with her backpack in her lap. She is holding something in her hand. I walk in. As I get closer I see she is wet.

"Don't cry. The cops are gone. I brought you some food. What do you think is your best move now that the cops are after you?" She picks up the burger. She takes a monstrous bite out of it.

"I think I'm going to flee west. Not shore where I'll go, but it's better than being on the run from cops, or wait till Monday and stay at school twenty-four seven. I'm still making a plan." She takes another big bite out of the burger. "No madder what I do you will always be my seaweed brain." I see a tear roll down her cheek. Seaweed brain where did she get that idea?

"Do not cry on me. I don't think I said anything that could give you away, but I think you should wait it out till Monday. Stay clear of the bus. I'll walk with you to school, and I'll play it by ear. Got it?" Stay strong Percy. Stay strong. I look up and I see that she nods. She puts her burger down and pulls me into a hug. I don't know what to do, but I hug her back.

"I'll stay here till Monday. I hope I'll be safe. But if things get bad I'm going to flee as a plan B." She picks her burger back up. I try to cheer her up. It kind of works. I get her to smile.

"I wish I could stay, but I need to head back inside. Are you going to be ok?" I look at her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. As long as Mrs. O'Leary doesn't come in to sleep." She pulls me into a hug. I get up and walk back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I woke up about seven o'clock. I got up and started to pack. I was just opened the window about to push the screen off when the door started to shake. I looked around for a hiding space. I saw the closet door was open, so I darted for it. The door opened quietly. A tall man with pepper color hair walks in.

"He is fast asleep." He whispers to himself. He walks over to the window and shuts it. He turns looks at the closet. Then he turns and walks out the room. I didn't realize I was holding my breath in, but I let it out. I waited a few minutes to walk out. I go to the window and open it. I pushed the screen and climbed out. Before I climb down the fire escape, I get a last look of Percy's bedroom. I close the window and put the screen back on, and I start to climb down.

I get all the way down. I start to creep to the front of the building when I spot a cop car. I turn and dash toward the dog house. It looks like the biggest thing I can hide in around. The doghouse entrance is big enough that I can walk in. Lucky for me Mrs. O'Leary was in a good mood.

"Fred do you think someone could hide in that doghouse over there?" I don't hear a response, but I hear footsteps coming in this direction. I get in a running position, because I'm not giving up without a fight. I look over Mrs. O'Leary. The cops' faces tell me they can't see me.

"No one is in here. It's just a poodle. Let's head up to the boys apartment." I see them turn, and walk off. Mrs. O'Leary gets up and walks to her play area. Why did the cops saw a poodle instead of a hellhound? Didn't Percy tell me something about mist that can protect people's minds? I'll sit here for a little while. Then I'll make a run for it. I decide to leave now. I walk out and look up at the window and see the curtain move. I run back in. I'll wait longer. I sit for awhile. Then I hear footsteps coming my way again. I don't get up this time.

It is just Percy with a big bag of meat. He starts to pour the meat into a dish. "Annabeth the cops are at my apartment. You need to run from here." You don't think I don't know.

"I was walking towards the gate when I saw the cops. I didn't know what to do. I ran here, and the cops came here, but they didn't see me. Then the cops headed towards you apartment. I came here to hide. How did you know I was here?" I said in one breath. I was getting worried if they saw. I peeked up at the window. No one was there. I crawled out because I was still on my hands and knees.

He told me that someone head reported me missing. I bet it was my dad. He told me other stuff. He better get back or they might come down.

"If they say something about your past do you want to say something?" Percy ask.

"Don't say anything. I'm going to stay here for a little bit. Come get me when they leave. Talk to you later." I crawl back in I get comfy in the back. I've been here for a while. I don't know how long because my dad never has let me have a cell phone. I know now it is because they attract monsters.

I pull out my pictures of my father and me from when I was little before he married that witch. I start to cry. I don't want to, but I do. We were so happy. We were on vacation at the beach. I was soaking wet from the beach water. We were laughing. Who took the picture? I don't remember. I start to cry. I'm crying so much that I don't realize Percy comes in with something in his hands.

"Don't cry. The cops are gone. I brought food. What do you think is you best move now that the cops are on to you?" Percy sounds so concerned for me. I pick up the burger and take a big bite out of it. It tastes good.

"I think I'm going to flee west. Not shore where I would go. But it is better than running from the cops, or wait till Monday and live at school for twenty-four seven. I'm still making a plan." I take another bite of my burger. "No madder what I do you will always be my seaweed brain." A tear runs down my cheek. I start to think about how much I'll miss my crush.

"Do not cry on me. I don't think I said anything that could give you away, but I think you should wait it out till Monday. Stay clear of the bus. I'll walk with you to school, and I'll play it by ear. Got it?" I nod not able to say a word or I could start to tear up. This isn't like me to cry this much. I pull him into a hug without thinking. I need some comfort that I never got being a kid.

"I'll stay here till Monday. I hope I'll be safe. But if things get bad I'm going to flee as a plan B." Percy starts to cheer me up. It works. I start to smile.

"I wish I could stay, but I need to head back inside. Are you going to be ok?" I look at her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. As long as Mrs. O'Leary doesn't come in to sleep." I try to make a joke. Percy smiles. I pull him into another hug before he leaves.

I crawl up and go to sleep.


	8. I start school again

**Hey I'm back. Pixie97 I am not good at spelling. I almost fail spelling class in 5****th**** grade and 4****th****. I also blame Microsoft office word. It is misspelling my things. I have to blame something. Annabeth is in a mood and she doesn't know how to act in front of the gods. And I want to thank you for being critical. It is helping me. **

**I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers. You keep me wanting to write more. That and all my ideas keep running twenty-four seven. Thank you guys.**

**In this chapter is going to be Annabeth's first game of capture the flag.**

Chapter 8-I start school again

Saturday and Sunday go by. I've been here doing nothing. Percy has come and gave me food and to talk. He came once when his parents were out to let me walk around. We went to his apartment. We played some video games. They were fun. The funniest part was when I was in the apartment and his parents came home early. I had to hide for a while. I was under the couch. His parents started to watch a movie. I was under there for a long time. It didn't help that I have ADHD.

When I finally got out was when his parents left to the bed room. I waited for about thirty minutes till Percy came and told me I should go outside and get some sleep. School starts in the morning.

Morning is here. Percy comes in bright and early. He gets me up earlier than I am use to. He said it is because we have to walk and avoid the cops. The cops are still looking for me. He told me that I made the news. Yeah me. I get ready. We head out about an hour before school started. It is probably because it is still dark, and it will be harder for the cops to see me. We make it out on the streets before we start to talk.

"I bet you are going to talk with Chiron as soon as we get there." Percy says to start a conversation.

"You bet. I'm tired of sleeping in the doghouse. Thanks for letting me stay there. Did you get in trouble for going down there so much?" We walk pasted my street. I look down and see my house. A car pulls out of the drive way. My dad must be heading to work.

"Hide. Your dad is coming." Percy whisper yells at me. We take off running. I see a cop car up ahead. Percy sees it too. We run down the alley. I feel like I'm sneaking out of the house for the first time with a boy. It was like that, but I wasn't going to do anything bad.

We see my dad drive by. Percy creeps out of the alley. "The cop car is empty. Let's go before he shows up." We run a good distance. We were in front of a local diner. I looked into the window as we passed by. I saw a bar full of cops. I poke Percy's shoulder. He turns to face the way I am. A cop spots us. He says something to a nearby cop. They all get up and take off towards the door.

"RUN!" I yell. We take off. Most of the cops run towards their cars. Some run on foot after us. They were yelling at us to stop. We didn't stop. I can see the school now. We will be safe there. I get a burst of energy and take off sprinting. Percy is falling behind.

"Run faster slow poke. The cops will get you before you get to school." I yell back towards him. His face was priceless. He takes off. Only a few yards away, but someone tackles me. Ugh, if that is Percy he is going to pay. I turn my head to see it is the cops. Yup, it's the cops. Percy is handcuffed. He is trying to get out.

"Let me go. I'm trying to go to school." I struggle. He is trying to put handcuffs on me. If I keep moving, he won't be able to get the on.

"Stop moving Miss Chase. We are taking you home." I can tell by his voice that he is struggling with me.

"Let go of me. I do not want to go home. They are rotten parents. They do nothing for me. Let me go." I yell and struggle. I look up and see a girl. She has black, untrimmed hair. She looks like a tomgirl.

"Let the boy and girl go. They did nothing wrong. You all need to go back to eating your donuts and coffee." She said all of this with a calm voice. All the cops looked into her eyes.

"Let them go guys. We need to go finish breakfast." They all turned and left. Wow a simple girl can do it, but I can't do that.

She came out of her calm realm. "Let's get going they will realize they did wrong in a few minutes. Come on." Percy was still in his handcuffs, but he took off. If he is listening to this girl, I will. I hear Percy say thanks. He said her name but I didn't catch it.

We get inside the school all out of breath. I look out of the window and see the cops run this direction, but they can't get on the property. They seem stuck running in place. They finally give up and turn away. They have a confused look on their faces.

"How did you make those cops leave?" I'm confused at this, and I'm never confused. I'm also glad I got away from them.

"It is called charm speck. It is rare but not impossible for a child of Aphrodite to have this power. I'm one of the rare people. I'm Piper Mclean." She sticks her hand out. I shake it. I bet she knows who I am.

"She is Jason's girlfriend." Percy says walking away from the window.

"I'm not his girlfriend. Thaila would kill me if I was. She wants her baby brother to never grow up. Even though he is older than she is now." Piper looks like she wants to slap Percy.

"I'm going to go to Chiron and get myself a dorm. Bye guys. Nice to meet you Piper." I turn and run down the hallway. I wish I can just be alone. That is not going to happen.

"Hey, Miss Missing. You are all over the news. Just like old times. Where did you stay?" Thaila comes running up. She has a tiara on her head. It is in her spiky hair.

"I was in Mrs. O'Leary's doghouse." I said trying to walk around Thaila. She stepped in my way.

"You went to Percy's apartment?" Thaila looked like she disapproved my decision. I didn't care.

"Yes, when I ran away I didn't know where anyone else lived. I only knew where he lived because when he took me home one time he said that he live a few blocks away in a apartment. If you don't mind I need to get to the office." Thaila didn't move out of my way.

"Why did he take you home?" Thaila is getting on my nerves.

"Because I was in a fight with a minotaur. I was pretty banged up. He was helping me get home. Now please move. I need to go to the office so I can have a dorm." Thaila moved out of my way, but walked beside me as I walked.

"You will be bunking with your siblings, just to let you know." Well at least they aren't like my siblings at home…I mean my dad's home.

"Fine with me. Now why are you bugging me?" I wanted to know why she came.

"Well I was just going to say to cut Luke some slack. He doesn't like you being mad at him. It was years ago…I think. Any ways cut the guy slack. He just didn't want to get caught. He wanted to get you, but he didn't want to go home to his mom." When Thaila said looks name I stopped died in my tracks. Did she say something about Luke?

"I'm not cutting him slack. I wish I could but I'm not. He wanted to leave me. If he said that stuff to you, he can say it to me. I had to go back to my horrible family. They treated me worse than before. I want to be left alone for awhile." I started to walk to the office again. I wish Thaila would stop fallow me.

"Before I go, I want to say that Percy probably liked that you went to his house instead of here, and cut Luke slack. He has a temper when he is mad. He didn't mean what he said." Thaila turned and went off in the opposite way.

Why would Percy be glad I went to his house? Why would he care? Secretly I went there because I wanted to feel comfort from him. I'm not telling anyone about this feeling I have for him.

I get to the office and see Chiron is looking worried. He is pacing around the room. He doesn't see me. I look at the TV and see the news on. Chiron sees me and motions me to sit down. I come in and sit down on these Greek style chairs. It had no armrests. This chair doesn't look comfy, and it's not. I sit and look at the TV.

"Breaking news. A fifteen year old girl is still missing. She ran away Friday evening. The police thought they had her, but she somehow escaped them. She had a boy with her about her age. Now Bob what do you have to say to this?" This lady has the perfectly strait blonde hair. She is mid thirties. I'm all over the news.

"Well Sally, This isn't the first time she has run away. Her record shows that she has run away when she was seven, ten, thirteen, and now. She must really hate her life. I don't know why. When we talked with her family they seemed super nice, and missed her a lot." They missed me. That is a lie. My dad didn't even want me.

"Well, I know that when the investigators came in to her room, her door was down. Her parents say that she broke the rules with a boy in her room. Do you think it might be the same boy?" Yes, it is. They don't know the half of it.

"It might be. I think that they might be in a relationship. Didn't she just move here though?" I wish I was in a relationship with Percy, but I'm not.

"She did just move here. We are running out of time here. If any of our viewers find anything about this girl, please call our tip line at the number at the bottom of the screen." The numbers pop up. I want to call them and yell at them for not knowing the half of it, but I don't have a cell phone. Chiron turns the TV off.

"I was worried about you. I didn't know what had happened to you. I'm glad you are all right. Now why were you here?" Chiron had his arms crossed around his chest. He had a worried look on his face.

"I want a dorm. I'm sick of my step-mom, and my dad taking her side all the time. I want the papers so I can get a room." I was still mad. I feel bad for taking it out on Chiron, but after I saw the news report, I got even madder.

"You will be with the children of Athena. There aren't any papers to sign, but since they don't know you are here you will have to get parents' permission." Ugh, I have to get them to sign something I'll just forge their signature.

"And know forging the signature. Here is a form for them to sign. Both of them have to sign it." He hands me the paper. I turn and leave. I had for homeroom. At least I get to see my mother. I head strait there without talking with anyone. As I walk into the classroom, I see everyone is in Greek armor.

"Annabeth, where is your armor? We are playing capture the flag. We were going to play it Friday, but Chiron changed it for today." Malcolm told me. I bet I had a confused look on my face.

"You do know how to play capture the flag?" I've never have played the game.

"Ok quick run through of how to play the game. All you have to do is grab the other team's flag. But we have to be careful because we are using our swords and magical items. Beware of Clarisse electrical spear." Malcolm was talking fast, but slow enough for me to understand. He grabbed me some armor. Athena called us over to talk strategy. We were supposed to make it up.

I found out that our allies were the big three kids, hunters of Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, and some minor gods. We are the team captain. On the other team Ares as the team captain with the allies of Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes, and minor gods. We have the more allies and the three most powerful demigods. That is good.

They had a basic plan out. I helped with ideas. An announcement came on. It was Chiron saying to meet him in the woods. This school has woods? Who knew?

Athena called me over before I left. "Here is a gift from me." She handed me a Yankees cap. I'm not even a fan of baseball. Why would she give me a cap as a gift? "This is an invisibility cap. You put it on your head and you turn invisible. It should help you." That is why she gave it to me.

"Thank you mother." I bowed and turn and left.

I follow my cabin outside. We are on two sides with a creak running down the middle. One flag has an owl on it. The other has a boar on it, the symbol for Ares.

"Everyone knows the rules. No killing anyone. You can hurt them, but no deaths." Chiron went on with the rules of the game.

Malcolm has our flag in his hand. He turns in towards the woods behind us. We stick it in a tree.

"Here is our plan….

**I have just finished the chapter. The next chapter is about the capture the flag game. Go ahead and review.**


	9. capture the flag

**Hey I'm back! Hope you like this chapter and all. Feel free to share your ideas with me. You get credit for them too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series. I wish but I don't.**

Chapter 9-Capture the Flag

"Here is our plan. Thaila, Nico, and Jason you are going to guard the flag. Percy once again you are at the creak. Hunters of Artemis you are going to attack. Athena kids are fighting up front. Apollo kids half of you are going to help guard and the other half are going to up front. Demeter kids you are going to grow weeds by the creak and trap the other team. Minor god's kids do your thing. You know what your best strategy is. You are going to help fight. We are going to wait till they attack. I'll give the signal. Got it every one?" Everyone nodded their heads. "On three…one…two…three." Everyone yelled team blue. That was our team.

I knew I was going to fight up front. I pulled my knife out. I had a sword with me in case but I didn't think I was going to use it. I had my invisible cap in my pocket just in case I wanted to use it.

The horn blew. I stood back a little while. We didn't stay there long. The Ares kids came running towards us. Malcolm gave the signal and we charged. I came face-to-face with someone. He was tall and muscular. I don't what his name is, and I don't want to find out right now.

Our blades hit. He swings and I duck. I swing and he blocks. We fought for a little while. We did the same thing over and over again.

"You are pretty good for a new comer. Have you fought monsters before?" His blade hits mine. I stab him in the rib area. He doesn't fall. His blade grows a few inches. How did it do that?

"Yeah one, you aren't too bad yourself." I swing and miss. He swings and knocks me down. I fall. I still have my blade in my hand. The guy walks off. I got up quietly. This guy's back was facing me. I through my knife and it hit the back of his leg right where I was aiming for. He fell down. I walk over to him. He is bleeding a lot, but not enough to kill you. I lean over and whisper in his ear before taking my blade.

"Just to tell you and for you to past the message on, no on messes with Annabeth Chase." I pull out my knife. He grinds his teeth together. I turn and run off towards the enemy side. I take off. I'm running when I come up by a girl with blond hair.

"You hurt Charlie." Charlie must be the guy I hit with my blade. She swings her sword. It clashes with mine. I swing and hit hers and she blocks it. I cut her hair and she freaks out.

"Do you know how hard it will to fix my hair? You are mean." She dropped her sword and started to feel for her hair.

"That is the game of capture the flag. Deal with it." I walk off. I have you idea where I'm walking till I'm face to face with their flag. It is red with a boar on it. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I went than I remember that they have Hephaestus kid's with them. I have heard that they are good at traps. I throw my sword and I knock it down. So far so good. I go to pick it up when I see someone run through the bushes with an electric spear. Who is the one with the electric spear? Oh yeah it is Clarisse.

She comes running up to me. She swings and I'll doge. I could feel the heat when I ducked. It was hot. I reach for my sword, but I didn't have it. I felt something else, my Yankees hat. I pull it out of my pocket, but I don't have a moment to put it on.

"What are you going to do to me tell me stuff about the Yankees that I don't care about?" She started to laugh. How lame. That is my chance. I put it on my head. I look down and I don't see my legs or feet. I take off running. "Where you go? Did that hat turn you invisible?" She started cussing in ancient Greek. I ran up behind her and drove my knife into her back and pulled it out fast.

"Owwww that really hurt." There goes more cussing. I get out of the way just in time to see where I was standing before I would have been shocked. She isn't looking at the flag, but I see someone with a blue helmet on grabbing it. I need to keep Clarisse busy. I take my cap off. I'm standing right in front of her.

"I'm going to get you." She stands up.

"You'll have to catch me first." I take off. I look behind me and see she is fallowing me. I run right over the creek. She is right behind me. I stick my cap on my face. I look over and see her get sprayed by water.

"Clarisse you need to cool off." That was a horrible pun. I see the one that is controlling the water is the one and only Percy. Percy has s grin on his face like he enjoys it. I'm standing there invisible and someone runs into me. I turn and it is the other team with our flag. He gets up off the ground and tries to go forward, but he runs into my knife. Nico and Jason come running up to see that the guy with our flag is on the ground in pain. I throw off my cap and they jump back in surprised.

"Wow, where did you come from?" Jason still has a surprised look on his face.

"Invisibility Yankees cap, the best in the business." I hear the horn go off. Everyone turns towards Chiron. He has the Athena flag in his hand.

"The winner is the Athena kids. Good job. Now all of you go back to school." We all took our helmets off and walked back to school slowly. The kid that I threw the knife into his back came running up behind me. He looked like I never hit him.

"Have this." He handed me a very small piece of something. I pick it up to look at it. "Its ambrosia, you had someone when you fell." I pick it up and eat it. All I know is don't trust any Hermes kids. I feel my body get stronger and my wounds don't hurt any more. "The name's Beckendorf." He put out his hand. I shock it.

"I thought your name was Charlie?" Beckendorf got a smile on his face. He chuckled a little bit. I didn't like it that he was laughing at me.

"Only my girlfriend calls me that no one else does." He smiled. A girl with uneven hair comes walking up. She doesn't look to happy. She had an evil glair look on her face.

"Hey Charlie, I'm glad you are all right." She kissed him on the cheek. Ugh. "That girl is mean. She cut my hair. Now it looks all uneven." She was looking at Beckendorf with puppy dog eyes. She pointed at me when she was talking about me.

"I bet she didn't mean it. It was probably and accident just like when she threw the knife at me. That did hurt." He started to rub his neck.

Beckendorf's girlfriend looked at me died in the eye. "You are now curse with love." She turned and walked off while dragging Beckendorf behind her.

I started to walk all by myself than Nico, Thaila, and Percy came running up. They all looked happy. I was happy that we won and I bet they did to.

"Where did you learn to turn invisible?" Percy said in. He started to walk backwards so he could face me. He had the stupidest grin on his face.

"This hat," I pulled it out of my back pocket. "My mom gave it to me this morning. It did help us win the game." I was pleased with myself. I did stop that boy from getting over the creek and I drove Clarisse away from the flag.

"How did you make Clarisse so mad?" Nico asked.

"Yeah that was a stupid thing for you to do. She is so going to get you." Thaila said coming up to me on my left away from Nico who was on my right.

"Tell me if you are one of the big three kids and are supposed to be some of the most powerful demigods. Then why did the boy get away from you with the flag before I stopped him?" The two big three kids that guarded the flag looked embarrassed. No one said anything. "The only reason why we won is because I saw one of the guys on our team trying to get the flag. I tricked Clarisse into fallowing me. Then I stopped the one boy from getting on the other side."

"Well that boy you stopped is Travis. He got the flag because he is a thief so he can be very quiet. He also had help from Connor." Nico said. Then Thaila punched him.

"Anyways I have to go. I have mythology class. See you at lunch." Thaila left. I saw her going to talk to some girl wearing a tiara like hers. That left me with a walking corpse and a hot boy.

"What class do you have next?" Percy asked still walking backwards. He still looked really stupid with that grin on his face.

"I have track with Lady Nike. What do you guys have?" Percy tripped and fell into a big gorge in the ground. He was standing at the bottom of it. I look at Nico and he was laughing. I started to laugh. Percy stood at the bottom with his arms crossed over his chest with a pout on his face. He reminded me of a little kid that didn't get his way at something. Once I stopped laughing I tried to speak.

"You are such a seaweed brain sometimes." Percy was still at the bottom. He didn't look happy.

"Just help me out of this hole. Please I have to get to class. It's my favorite class. Nereidsteach us. It's a swimming class. Now get me out." Percy looked really mad. Nico didn't look like he wanted to help.

"I'm going to go now." Nico took off running. He was defiantly scared of what Percy might do to him. That left me to get him out. This gorge wasn't too deep, so I got on my stomach and dropped my arms down so he could reach them. He hooked on to them. He was heavier than I thought he would be. I tried to pull him up, but it wasn't working to well. I finally had him climb up the wall while holding my hands. He finally came up.

"Your heavy Seaweed brain." We were both passed out on the ground. The gorge closed up when Percy got out. We were both breathing really hard. Percy stood up and offered his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"I better get to class. See you later. Thanks again for helping me." He waved good bye and ran off. I ran off towards the track. They all ready started. I was of course late.

"Your late, Chase. You are in group B. We are doing one lap around the track. Get moving they are all ready half way done with it. Since you were late you are going to do another lap. Get moving." She blew her whistle and I took off running. I had no idea what group was group B. I was going full speed. I figured it was the middle group. I started to slow down my pace. I was out of breath by the time we got to the finish line.

"One more lap, Chase, get moving." She blew the whistle again and left. This time I was slower than I was on the first time around. I looked over a saw everyone was stretching or running in place. I better speed up. I don't want to make Couch Nike mad. She might make me do another lap. I finally made it back and everyone didn't look happy that I took so long. Then the period ended.

I headed to lunch. I knew that I had to go straight for the Athena table. I was walking from the lunch line when someone stopped me. I knew this guy, Percy.

"Hey, were you late for track?" Percy asks. We walked right beside each other heading for the fire to give our food to the gods. I scrapped off the best looking slice of pizza I have ever seen. I gave it to Athena. Percy scrapped off some chicken nuggets for Poseidon.

"Yeah I was late for track. Couch Nike made me do another lap around the track. Were you late for swimming class?" We just stood there talking by the fire.

"Yeah but they didn't do anything. They know that I have to swim and I would like to swim another lap. See you later." We waved and went our different ways. I went to the Athena table, and Percy went to the big three tables.

I sat and talked to my siblings. They were all happy about winning the Capture the Flag game. We all like to win. Than we started to talk about who our allies are going to be for Friday. We never came to a conclusion on who e wanted by the bell.

I ran to go catch up with Percy. We both had swords fighting class with Luke next. We both were dreading going. We both hated it. I disliked it because Luke was teaching it. Percy hated it for the same reason. He would like it if someone else was teaching it.

"I wonder what we are going to do today in class. I hope I don't have to play dummy again." Percy says out of the blue. We walked right into the gym and saw that we were the only ones not there. We walked to the back of the class like we always do.

"Class we are doing battles today. Everyone pick a partner to start with." Percy and I picked each other as always. We started to fight. Sometimes Percy would corner me to the wall. Then it would switch.

"Are you even trying?" I stepped closer because I had the shorter blade. Percy took a step back.

"I'm trying wise girl. You aren't trying." Wow, wise girl is the best he can come up with. That is a complement.

"Thank you for the complement." Percy looked frustrated. He started to fight better, but I was still better of course. I looked around and saw we were the only ones still fighting, and we still have no blood. That made me lose my focus and Percy scrapped my arm. Blood started to stream out. I started to work hard. I stabbed his arm and pulled out my blade. I knew it was painful because Percy almost screamed.

"Painful little?" I asked. Percy nodded his head. We decided to make it a draw. Luke said we couldn't do it. All we did was sit down. Luke said we have to keep fighting till one of us finishes. Then the bell rang.

I ran off to powers class with Lady Hecate. We talked about how to use our powers against enemies. I didn't pay attention because I don't have any power I don't think. Percy says that my power is to make people feel stupid because I'm smart. I told him he is stupid so he should feel that way. Percy wasn't happy about it.

I went to architecture class. I liked it. We talked about flooring and how it is important to have a good structure. Then the end of day bell rang. I met up with Percy in the front of the school. I found out that most of my friends live at school, so I walk home with Percy.

"I haven't really gotten to talk to you much in private." Percy says when we start to walk.

"Why does it have to be in private?" I hope he isn't going to ask me out. I like him and all, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship.

"No reason at all. How was the rest of the day?" Good. No reason at all for us to talk in private.

"It was good. I almost fell asleep in powers class. Architecture class was ok. I already knew about what we were talking about with flooring and good structure. How was your day?" Percy nodded his head and started to think.

"Well in track I was the last one to finish once again, and I got to use my powers in powers class. I got in trouble when I got the class all wet. Lady Hecate made me dry everything that got wet. It was easy. All I had to do was evaporate the water off everything. Couch Nike wasn't happy that I always finish last. I don't understand why we need track. If we are in a life or death situation, we would run faster than when we aren't." I nodded it was true. I was a fast runner, but if the only way to live was to out run a monster than I would run faster. We turned onto my street.

"Percy you don't have to walk me to the door. I will most likely get there and there be a row off cops asking me questions. I don't want you to get in trouble." I start walking away, but Percy fallows. "Bye, Seaweed brain."

"Bye, Annabeth." Percy looked like he was about to kiss me, but he didn't. Thank the gods. We walked in different directions. He walked towards his apartment and I walked towards my dad's house.

**I'm done with this chapter. Was it good? Did I do good on the capture the flag game?**

**I'm hoping that I can have some more action in the next chapter. If**__**you**__**have**__**ideas tell me. I won't be here for the summer. I'll be in the Middle East trying not to be close to the war. I hope.**


	10. The Dance part 1

**In the chapter there is going to be a twist in Percy and Annabeth's relationship. I know you guys were like 'this is getting boring. Put more action or something' so I am. I will also advise you to put the songs said in the dance on when it comes. I want to say I luv everyone who has review, favorite my story, or just adore me.**

Chapter 10- The Dance

I walk right into the house and saw what I was dreading most. The cops were in the living room. There were about five of them. They all looked at me. My dad got up and ran and hugged me.

"Never leave me again." He said looking right into my eyes. He was holding my shoulders so I couldn't leave.

"Sign this. When you do you don't have to deal with me anymore. Your life will be happy again." Dad looked at the paper. He started to read it. He let go of my shoulders. I turn and went upstairs. Someone was fallowing me. I turn and saw the cops were after me. I ran faster to my room. My door still wasn't there.

"We would like to ask you some questions." They all came in.

"Nope." I know it wasn't a question, but I wasn't going to answer a question.

"Miss that wasn't a question." All of the cops sat down around my room. "Where were you hiding?" I walk out of my room. All the cops followed. "Answer me." Not gonna happen. I walked into the bathroom. They started to come in.

"I would like to do this on my own." I slammed the door in their faces. I opened the window and climbed out. It was a two story drop. I don't care as long as I can get away from the cops.

I jumped down. Ow, my legs. I stood up and ran inside. My dad was sitting on the couch with the paper in his hands. They all looked at me.

"You are not staying in a dorm. I don't want you to leave." I'll just forge his signature. The witch would like that and her trolls too. I took the paper from him and went upstairs. Ugh, I forgot about the cops. All the cops turned their heads at me. I took off running for my room. I start packing my bag for school with clothes that will last me a while. They throw questions at me. I didn't answer any of them. I ran down the stairs with the cops at my heels.

"Dad, I'm going to school." I ran out of the door. The cops were following me of course. I took off. My ADHD better be working right now. I get to the bus stop and the bus is right there. I dropped the money for the ride and took off towards the back. The bus started to move before the cops came on. Thank the gods. The bus was going away from the school, crap. The next stop was in town. This is not going to be good. I'll just get a cab than when I get off. I got off at the next stop and got a cab to take me back to school. At school at last, I ran in and I gave the paper to Chiron.

"Very well, child, your dorm is number six. Your siblings are in there now." I walk towards the dorms. I notice each dorm looks different than the one before. I find dorm six. Here goes nothing. I walk in and I see Malcolm and Annabelle and my other siblings all around.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Malcolm says. I'm in paradise. Bookshelves of books all around the room and I can read all of them.

"I can't stand living at home right now. I decided to live here for a while. Where do I sleep?" I look and see almost all of the beds are taken.

"You can have the one over me." Annabelle says. She runs to her bed and I throw my stuff on top. I'm really going to like it here. I take my laptop out and stick it under my mattress.

February 9th

The girls-ask-guys dance is this Friday aka the Sweetheart dance. I don't know who to ask Percy or Luke. I like them both. If I ask Percy and he turns me down, our friendship might fall apart. If I ask Luke, than things might go downhill for us. Besides he is way too old for me. I think he is a chaperone anyways.

I'm walking with Percy to archery. We are talking and laughing when Cassidy from the Aphrodite dorm walks up.

"Hey Percy, would you like to go to the Sweetheart Dance with me?" Ugh, there goes my chance. Her high pitch voice is so sweet. She is one of the hottest girls in school. I've been told. I don't think that, but guys have said that.

"Sorry Cassidy, I don't want to go with you." What? Percy turned her down. He has turn down like all of the girls that ask him. What chance do I have? If he turns down Cassidy, he will turn down me. Cassidy walked away looking like she could care less.

"Why did you turn Cassidy down?" Not that it's my business, but I was wondering.

"I'm waiting for a special someone to ask me. I've turn down ever girl except for the one true girl that I would want to date." How sweet. That girl is not me.

"Why don't you ask her out? If she doesn't come to you, you can ask her on a date." I hope I'm not giving advice to someone who is going to use it on me.

"I always chicken out when I get the nerve. She is just so stunning with her-" He trailed off. I didn't hear the rest. I said under my breath that he might just turn me down.

"What did you just say?" He heard me.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"You said something about turning you down." He heard. That Seaweed Brain heard me.

"I said that if you are waiting for a special person than you would turn me down." I just found that my feet were very intrusting.

"Yes." WHAT! Did he just say yes to something that I didn't ask? Did I hear him right?

"Did you say yes to me going to the dance with me? I'm the special person you like." He nodded his head.

"I don't like you though." I found my feet looking intrusting again. "I love you instead." I looked up at his face. I could see that he was telling the truth. I'm glad I asked Percy instead of Luke.

"We are going together." He nodded his head.

"Finally, you are perfect for each other." We turn and see Selena standing right behind us with a bunch of other Aphrodite girls. They all yell eeeep together. They shoved Percy and me closer. I got shoved into Percy making us face-to-face. We finally got out of the group and into Archery.

At the end of the day Percy sat with me outside under a tree. We were doing our homework. Right now we were working on our mythology homework. We had to find the answers in the textbook. I didn't like it. I didn't use the textbook. I knew most of them being a daughter of Athena.

"Who else has a date?" Since when has Percy wanted to know about dates?

"I heard that Piper and Jason are going, Selena and Beckendorf, Travis and Katie, Faith and Leo, Connor and Cassidy, Grover and Juniper that is who I know." I looked back down at my homework. I just finished. I look at Percy's he isn't even down with half of it.

"Who is Faith again?" He has been here longer and I know more people.

"She is a daughter of Nike. I think she is the only one here. Anyways she is in my track group. She is fast doesn't help that her mother is the goddess of victory. She must win a lot. She is pretty cool. She is Leo's type. Funny, cool, laughs a lot that type of thing." I put my homework away.

"You're done already. Can you tell me the answers?"

"Nope." I popped the P.

"I have to go. I'm going shopping with Piper and Thaila for Friday. See you later." I hugged him and ran off towards my dorm.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you like this one?" Piper said holding up a sleeveless dress. It was purple and had sparkles around it.

"I think it is too much like the Roman guys, I know Jason is wearing a orange tie for us Greeks." Thaila said. She would know what Jason would be wearing because she has to know everything in his life being the older sister. Even if she is younger.

"I like it. It really brings out your eyes." I said. Piper smiled at that.

"You do know that Jason's favorite color is green. What about this dress?" Thaila pulled out a lime green sleeveless dress. It was flowy at the bottom and had ruffles at the top. Piper grabbed it and went inside the changing room. We were working on Piper than me than Thaila. Piper stepped out and she was beautiful. "I could talk Jason into wearing a green tie to go with your dress." Piper twirled in front of the mirror. It went down to her knees.

"I love it." Piper had a smile on her face. "It feels just right. I like how it is right at the knees. It's not too short or too long. Your turn Annabeth." We went through the store. I found some dresses that I liked. I met up with Piper and Thaila at the changing area.

The first dress was a nice sky blue dress. It was sparkly all over. I stepped out. It went to my knees. I liked the length a lot. Thaila had a priceless look on her face. He jaw could probably touch the floor.

"Oh my gods you look so pretty. It is even the first dress you try on. Percy is going to love it. He won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"It looks really good. Your blonde hair looks really nice. Now if we put the right shade of eye shadow we could really make your eyes pop. Now I sound like my siblings. We should go make-up shopping too." When Piper said pop, she opened her hands right by her eyes. Piper seemed like she was happy.

"Someone is spending too much family time now." Thaila says in a talking-to-a-little-kid voice.

"I know." Piper says. We all crack up laughing. "Your turn Thaila." Thaila turned and left. I changed clothes and came back to sit next to Piper.

"If Thaila wasn't a hunter, who do you think she would take?" I asked out of the blue. Piper had a smile on her face.

"My siblings and I play match maker sometimes. We put you and Percy together. It worked. We had Cassidy go ask Percy and you guys did a good job after that. We thought that Nico and Thaila would be good for each other in a few years since Nico is what twelve. If Thaila stays with the hunters till Nico turns fifteen than they would be a perfect match." Good idea.

"They would be a good pair. You set up Percy and me. You are so mean. I'm glad you did it. I wanted to ask him, but I had doubts in the back of my mind say 'he doesn't love you. You are just friends. This will just break up a good friendship.' My mind was wrong. Thank you" I gave Piper a half-hug. "What's taking Thaila so long?" We stood up to look down all the dress racks, but we didn't see her. We took off running. We were holding the dresses.

We finally found Thaila, but she was a little busy fighting a pack of hellhounds. She was doing so well. I pulled out my dagger and threw my dress on a rack. Piper did the same. We ran towards some. We started to help her. We weren't doing so well. They kept coming back. One would die, another would show-up.

"Do you want to retreat?" I yelled to Thaila. She nodded her head. We grabbed Piper and ran. Piper and I ran to check out before we left. No lines made it all the better. We ran out. When we were a safe distant from the store, we came up with a plan.

"We lead them back to the school because most demigods will be outside, and then we fight them. Let's go." We ran. Thaila was much faster because she didn't have a dress. The pack of hellhounds started to catch up. We couldn't shake them. I passed Thaila my dress.

"Take this to the school. I'll fight them as best as I can. You are faster than I am. Meet me half way with campers." Thaila would not take my dress.

"We can't let you do that, Annabeth. We are a team. We stick together." Thaila this was not the time for her stubbornness to come out.

"Thaila is right Annabeth. I know you are a daughter of Athena, but this isn't a good plan. We will stick with plan A." Piper yelled to me.

"They are gaining. Go I'll be fine. I'm really good with the dagger. Thaila trust me." Thaila looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"No I'm not leaving." Piper said.

"Piper go. I'll be fine." Thaila took my dress and left. Piper went with her. I stopped and turn around. The pack was catching up. I stood there ready. They came at me all at once. I stabbed and sliced at them. One jumped on me. It penned me down. My knife flew out of my hand. It was just out of my reach. It started to drawl all over me. I kicked him in the behind and he flew over my head. I got up and ran towards my knife, but it wasn't there. Great, no weapon. How am I gonna fight now? A hellhound jumped on me. He bit my arm.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. They kept coming. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. They kept coming. It doesn't help. I can't get up. They are all over me.

"Fire!" A lot of arrows went flying. They all looked fuzzy. Then a lot of dust went flying down. I saw a bunch of girls in silver with bows and arrows. They reloaded. "Fire!" They all shot their arrows. The hellhounds were gone. Someone came running up. The person picked me up bridle style. I could tell that it was a boy because his hands felt bigger than a girl. He was whispering don't go. I looked up at his eyes. They were sea-green. Someone came running up with some nectar.

"Drink this." I drank it. My vision started to get better. Nothing was fuzzy. I felt so strong.

"You can put me down now." Percy than started to kiss me. My first kiss and I can't enjoy it.

"I'm not going to. Why did you do that? Are you trying to play hero?" I shook my head. I don't think that it was a yes or no, but I wasn't playing hero. It was about pride.

"I don't know why I did that. I think it was because I wanted to help them. I know you would do the same thing if you were in my position. I was also slowing them down. I'm wearing flats which are hard to run in. They were slowing down because of me." Percy started to carry me towards school. I tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me down.

"I'm shocked. You have to be the first child of Athena to not know something." I stuck my tongue out at him. Percy just laughed.

"Did you see my dress?" I hope he didn't. I want him to have the surprised look on his face when he picks me up at my dorm.

"No, I saw Thaila holding it, but when I tried to see it she would say 'You can't see it till Annabeth is wearing it.' I didn't see it." Thank you Thaila. We made it to the school. Percy still wasn't going to put me down. He started to twist and turn down hallway after hallway. I knew where he was taking me.

"I don't want to go. I'm fine. Just take me to my dorm." I don't want to go to the infirmary.

"I'm getting Jake to check you out first. I want you good and healthy for the dance Friday." He put me on the bed before going to go get Jake Mason. He was the head 'nurse'. Jake comes in to check me out. He said that I was fine. I just need rest. Percy wouldn't let me walk to my dorm. He picked me up and carried me to my dorm.

"Put me down. You can walk me to my dorm, but you will not carry me." He wouldn't let go. I started to squirm. He finally dropped me and I took off running. He chased me. I was slower because I was weak and I was wearing flats. Percy caught up with me. He pulled me in to his chest. I looked up into his eyes while he looked down into my eyes. We started to kiss.

"Don't do that in public or anywhere else. I thought I taught you better." I knew that voice. I stopped kissing Percy and turn to face my mother.

"Lady Athena, I know you don't like me, but Annabeth picked me. It is her choice on who she wants." Percy said. He was obviously not afraid of the gods.

"Annabeth, I told you to stay away from this boy. You aren't listening to me. I just found out from Aphrodite. She says you guys are her star couple now. You need to do the right thing. Cover your eyes." I covered my eyes and she disappeared.

"I guess this means good-bye." Percy said looking towards the ground. Did I say this was good-bye? I kiss him. He looks surprised.

"I'm doing the right thing by staying with you. I'm going to my dorm now." I walk off. I look back and see a smile on Percy's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I just finished getting in my dress. Percy said that he is going to pick me up at my dorm, so I can't leave. We went shopping the next day. Thaila got a pretty silver and black knee length silver dress. It was straight on her. She looked pretty. I told her she is going to hit a lot of guys tonight. We also went make-up shopping. I got some simple blue eye shadow and red lipstick. I was already. All that I have to wait for is my date.

There is a knock at my door and it is Percy. He is wearing a tux. He had a blue tie on. It was the same shade as my dress. When I opened it, he couldn't take his eyes off of me.

"Stop staring. You are making me uncomfortable." He stopped looking at my dress. "Let's go." I lopped my arm through his, and we walked towards the dance.

"You look beautiful." Percy says when we get into the building.

"You don't look to bad yourself. Let's get a picture of our first dance together." Percy didn't look happy but he agreed. We walked over and got in line. We took a picture and went to the dance floor. I saw Piper and Jason dancing together. I guess Thaila talked Jason into wearing a green tie. They look so cute together. I pulled Percy out onto the dance floor.

"I'm telling you a head of time, I can't dance." Percy yells over the music.

"You'll do fine." I hope. A song called I'd Lie by Taylor Swift comes up. Percy and I slow dance to this song. I start to listen to the lyrics, and start to think on how the lyrics describe my relationship with Percy in the beginning of the year.

"The lyrics sound like us when we were just friends at least how I felt about you." Percy smiled. He leaned closer to my ear.

"I agree. I felt that way about you too." I smiled. The song ended and a song called Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift came on. I broke away and started to dance. Percy did the same. It was fun. This song fits Percy and me now. Someone bumped into me and I fall forward on Percy. He caught me, but I still wasn't happy.

"Why did you fall on me? Are you trying to make me fall?" Percy says with his stupid grin on his face.

"No Seaweed Brain, someone ran into me. I bet it is an Aphrodite kid. I'll get her." Percy put his arm on my shoulder. It started to make me feel good.

"Calm down, Wise Girl." I calmed down. We danced some more. My mom was keeping an eye on us. It made me really nervous. She is really being protective. Than a song called Firework came on by Katy Perry. People started to sing along with it. After that song Baby came on. I left. I hate that son of Aphrodite's songs. We went and grabbed some punch from the other gym.

We were drinking the punch and laugh, when the gym started to move. Percy and I fell down along with everyone else. I almost spilled punch on my dress. I looked over and saw Cyclops. How did he get in here?

"Son of Poseidon, I need you." He yells.

"They always want me." Percy whispers. He pulls out Riptide out of his pocket. I grab my knife. I look around the room and everyone is pulling out weapons. "Go tell Chiron and where did you keep your dagger?"

"No, I'm not missing a fight. You go. He wants you, not me. My dagger was somewhere where you don't want to know." I'm not letting Percy get hurt. Percy didn't look happy. He wasn't moving. I kissed him on the lips. "Go, I'll be fine." Percy nodded his head and ran off. Now it was me and the students vs. the Cyclops. This is going to be good.

**Was it good? I hope you liked it. It's good for not writing for the summer. There is a poll on my profile that will close soon, so go vote.**

**Read it. Luv it. Review it. :D**


	11. The Dance part 2

**Here is a new chapter. Here is going to be a twist from the chapter before. There is going to be a contest. Read the info at the bottom.**

Chapter 11- The Dance Part 2

Percy's POV

Annabeth told me to leave. I ran to go tell Chiron. Chiron was drinking some punch in the corner. The song Firework by Katy Perry was playing, but I wasn't paying attention.

"We have a monster-"There was a loud crash and one of the monsters broke through the wall. Annabeth was on his back trying to kill him.

"Get off daughter of-" He dissolved. Annabeth was standing there in the hole in the wall brushing off dust. She smiled at everyone. Everyone was getting out weapons. More monsters came in. The hunters all had their bows out. Annabeth ran back in as the monsters came running in.

"Fire!" Thaila yells. A row of arrows go flying through the air. They reload the bows. "Fire!" Thaila yells again. The Cyclops dies. Everyone is in combat.

"Get over here and fight Son of Poseidon." I started to run, but Chiron grabbed on to me. He shook his head. It was the funnies thing to watch seeing the children of Aphrodite fighting in dresses and tuxes. The music was still playing. The song was Mean. What is up with all these Taylor Swift songs? Just because she is a daughter of Apollo doesn't mean we have to play it. Then again Apollo picked the music out. Demigods were going down. Monsters cannot win. Chiron still would not let me fight. It was not fair.

The hunters and Apollo kids were firing their bows. Athena kids were planning their attacks. Ares kids are just fighting them and killing them. Hephaestus kids were building stuff and sending them to kill the monsters. Nico raised his died army to fight. Chiron took me outside.

"Go as far away as you can for your safety. We have it here. Go. Leave." I ran off the property. I turn around to see Chiron leaving. I was not walking away. As soon as Chiron was out of site I walked to the side of the school. I saw monsters coming onto school property. They shouldn't be here. I saw some demigods fighting them.

"Where is the son of Poseidon? I smell him." How am I that smelly? I took a shower this morning. I turned and ran. I didn't want to make any more trouble. I ran towards my apartment. Most monsters will be at the school.

Annabeth's POV

I sent Percy to tell Chiron. The monsters were coming. We were all fighting with all our strength.

"I smell the son of Poseidon." The Cyclops walks over to me. I just killed a hellhound. Gold dust was everywhere. Who cleaned up all the dust? That's beside the point. Stupid ADHD. The Cyclops walked over to me and started to smell me. I stab him in the back with my knife. "Ow, that hurts daughter of Poseidon or Athena. I don't know why you smell like both." I jumped on his back. He stumbled into the wall.

"Get off daughter of-" I sliced his head off. He turned to dust. I fell to the ground landing on my feet. I brushed the dust off me. I smiled at everyone and ran back into the other room. That was embarrassing. Percy was talking with Chiron in the back. Everyone took out there weapons and I left to fight more monsters. They kept coming in. I stepped out of the hole in the wall. I sliced and stabbed and dodged and cut monsters. There was so much. I went back inside. Where is Percy? He would not miss a fight.

Chiron came up to me. He told me to run to Percy's apartment. Why? Then again People don't know what goes on in his head. I took off running. I ran faster because I lost my heels in the fight. I don't care. I didn't run into any monsters. I am glad. I got to Percy's apartment to see him pacing around the living room.

"What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" I say and walk over to Percy. He looks me in the eyes. He has worry in his eyes.

"It's just I want to fight the fight at the school, but Chiron won't let me. Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, but the school needs you." Percy said. He wants to play hero.

"I was sent here to make sure that you don't go back to the school." Percy nodded his head in understandment. He started to pace some more.

"I would, but the last time I didn't listen to Chiron he gave me detention. You practice your week points for an hour at a time. If you skip it you have to do an extra hour. I had to do archery for several hours. Not fun. I do not want to do that again." I'm going to stay away from detentions. Percy walked over to the CD player. He put a CD in and turned it on. Music blasted out. What crazy idea did he have?

"Since our dance was rue wend we should dance here. We don't have anything else to do." He took my hand in his hand and pulled me in. We waltz around his living room like no bodies business. He twirled me out. I was laughing. This was so fun. He pulled me in again. I was smiling up at him. I could see his piercing eyes through his hair. They showed happiness.

A slow song came on. I put my hands around his neck and Percy put his hands around my waist. I love this moment here. I placed my head on his chest. We just let the music take us. I look up at his face and he has a smile on. We leaned in and kissed. It was magical. I don't want this moment to end.

**I know it is short, but I'm at a writer's block. Help me please. Don't forget about my poll. **

**Here is the info about my contest. I will pick some people to go in one of my stories. If you don't know what other story to pick from look on my profile.**

**Give me the name that you want me to use in my story.**

**Give me what story you want to be in.**

**Tell me what you look like. EX. Hair color, eye color. **

**If in one of my PJO stories tell me your godly parent's name.**

**Thank you everyone that sends in a review or story alert.**

**Read it. Luv it. Review it. :D**


	12. The Date

**Hey school started. It's good for the most part. Don't forget the contest or my poll.**

Chapter 12- Date

Annabeth's POV

School Monday was awkward between me and Percy. I don't know where this leaves our relationship. Are we friends are more? Thaila noticed the tension between us.

"Why are you and Percy so awkward? Where did you two go off to?" Thaila asked me on the way to Archery.

"Why does it matter to you?" I don't want to tell her.

"I asked you first." Thaila said back. She must have a stupid reason.

"I asked you second." I crossed my arms over my chest. Thaila did the same. We looked each other in the eye.

"Fine, Percy and I went to his apartment because Chiron didn't want Percy in the fight. Chiron sent me because he wanted me to keep an eye on him. Now answer my question." My arms were still cross. Thaila's arms were dangling by her side.

"Answer my other question." Fine, we kissed, but I will not tell her that.

"Something happened and I'm not telling you. Go ask Percy." I will let Percy deal with the situation. It won't end well, but I will not tell her.

"I did. He would not tell me." Thaila had a small smile on her face. She has some plan going on in her mind.

"I'm still not telling you." We get to archery. We are at different stations. I am between Percy and Reyna. Reyna is Roman. She is good at archery. We start shooting.

"Did you tell Thaila anything?" I ask Percy. Percy shook his head.

"She didn't ask me anything in first period or second. Why are you asking?" Percy turns towards me.

"Thaila was asking. She said she ask you. Just don't say anything." Percy nodded and turned back around. Whenever I look up I always picture that moment we kissed. It was magical, but the magic could ruin or create a friendship.

Two weeks have passed and I haven't talked to Percy. Thaila keeps trying to get info out of me. I am not telling her anything. I am trying to forget it. I am sitting under the tree in the front.

"Is that spot taken?" I don't look up or say anything to the familiar voice. The owner of the voice sits down anyways. "Did I do anything to offend you?" I still don't do anything. My book all of a sudden closes. I look up into the sea green eyes that have been haunting me for the past two weeks. "Are you mad at me?" I open my book.

"I don't know what I'm feeling." I start reading again hoping that Percy will leave.

"It's killing me that we're not talking. I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you not know your feelings." I smile at Percy. He was being a seaweed brain.

"The thing is the kiss is making it awkward. Every time I look at you, I see us kissing. It's not the same. Even if the kiss was- you know what I'm not making sense." I shook my head. This was nonsense. Percy was still standing there. Looking down at me.

"I could make sense of what you said." He had his one-of-a-kind smirk on his face. Percy knelt down on one knee. If he is doing something that I think it is. I will tell him we are too young. "Annabeth Chase, I am nuts about you. Will you go on a date with me on Friday which is in five days? If you-"

"Yes."

"don't say yes…wait did you say yes?" I nodded my head. He smiled bigger. I smiled right back at him. We sat/kneeled there for about a minute till Percy started to talk. "I guess I'll pick you up at 7." I nodded my head. This should be fun.

"What do you mean you can't come? It's a girl's night out. We were going to go do some fun stuff. You know just us girls. With Reyna, Rachel, and some other girls. It'll be fun." I looked Piper in the eye and said no. Don't fall for it. I have my date with Percy.

"Piper I have something already planned for that night." We turned the corner to find Thaila.

"Did she say yes?" Thaila was smiling.

"I'm not going to girl's night out." We walked on. Thaila and Piper were on both my sides. They put me in the middle. I saw Selena walk up.

"Is it true?" Selena walked up saying.

"Is what true?" Piper asked. Selena turned towards Piper. We stopped walking so Selena doesn't fall.

"Is it true that Percy asked you out and you said yes?" WHAT? Who told her that? This isn't going as planned. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"W-where did you hear that?" My voice shaked a little bit. I can do this.

"One of my friends saw you two together. She listened in on your talk. Percy got down on one knee and asked you out. You said yes. Of course you knew this. Is it true?" Selena looked at me with piercing eyes. It was like she was trying to read my soul. Thaila and Piper looked at me.

"Do not make a big deal about it." I walked away. I like Percy and he likes me. That's all. Selena followed me.

"What does that suppose to mean?" I didn't reply. I kept walking. "Come on, Annabeth, just tell me. I'm not as smart as you." Flattering, but no. I turned the corner to sword practice. I had Percy in my class.

"Hey! How are you?" Percy said as I walked over. He had his sword in his right hand and waved from his left hand. He had this smile on his face.

"I'm fine. Selena asked me if I was going on a date with you. I didn't answer." Percy smiled got smaller, but still there.

"Does that mean we still have a date or not?" Percy asked worried. I smiled back at him.

"I'm still going on the date, if you remember to pick me up. I'll be at my father's house, so pick me up at there. Chiron is making me spend time with them. What type of date is it?" Percy thought about it.

"I haven't decided yet. I have a week to decide." He is impossible.

"No, Seaweed Brain, the date is tomorrow." Percy's eyes went big. We were sword fighting. He was distracted so I stabbed him in the arm. Blood went down his arm. Now Percy's eyes were looking right at his wound.

"What was that for?" Percy yelled. He looked mad.

"For forgetting our date. What should I wear?" I yelled back at him.

"Just wear regular clothes. Nothing fancy." The bell went off. I put my sword up and took off to my next class.

"Hey sweetie, why do you keep watching the time?" My dad asked. I was wearing a dark blue top. I was wearing jean shorts with my purple converse. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I yelled. I ran towards the door and Percy was standing there. He was wearing a blue button down shirt. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows. He had jeans on and blue converse.

"Bye dad." I yelled. Dad came running to the door.

"Where are you going? You got here an hour ago." Dad didn't look happy.

"Should I come back later?" Percy asked.

"No." I said to Percy. I turn towards my dad. "Dad I came. I have a date to go on. I am a teen. Bye Dad." I turn and leave. Percy takes my hand and we walked hand and hand. Our fingers intertwined. He walked over to a Prius.

"Where did you get the car? You are under aged." Percy laugh.

"It's Paul's car. I have a permit." We got in the car. I was in shot gun and Percy was in the driver's seat. "I'm a carful driver. I will make sure not to get pulled over." He pulled away. I look back at my old house. My dad is standing on the porch with his arm around my step mother's shoulders. They were watching us. Percy pulled into the parking lot of central park. He got out and ran around to my door and opened it.

"I can open my own door, Seaweed Brain, but thank you for being a gentleman." I smiled at him. I put my hand up and he grabbed it and helped me up. He went to the trunk and grabbed a picnic basket and a blanket. "A picnic. Really. Where did you come up with this idea?" I smiled at Percy. We linked arms.

"My mother told me. This isn't the only thing I had in mind. Let's eat." He spread the blanket and we sat down. He pulled put a bunch of picnic food. He took a bite of watermelon and spit a seed at me. He missed, but still was mean. I took a bite of watermelon and spit the seed at him. It hit him on the forehead. We started to spit the seeds back and forth. We eventually stopped. He pulled out a chocolate cake.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" I say to him. He smiles.

"So I can eat you all up." We smile at each other. "Last I checked you weren't a child of Aphrodite."

"I'm not, but I don't want to get fat." I give the look to Percy. "Who made the cake?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Percy had a smirk on his face.

"If you made the cake, I would think you did something with it." I look at him. We have a stare off.

"I made it with help from my mom." Percy took a piece of cake. He started to eat it. I grabbed a plate. I took a bite. We put everything back in the basket. Percy started to laugh. He scooted closer to me. He put his finger to my mouth and wiped off some chocolate.

"Is that it?" I try to look at even though I knew I couldn't see it. I look up in his sea green eyes. We leaned closer and started to kiss. We went down. I was lying down on my back with Percy on top.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAKING-OUT WITH MY DAUTHER!" Someone yelled. We stopped kissing and looked up to see my mother standing over us with her arms crossed. Percy gets off of me. He is blushing. I bet I am too. I sit up.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT BOY!" She pointed at Percy when she said that boy. "AND I FIND YOU DISOBAYING ME. I DIDN'T STOP YOUR KISS AFTER THE DANCE BECAUSE APHRODITE WOULD NOT LET ME GO. I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED YOU." Her face was bright red.

Poseidon walks up from behind us.

"Hello Percy and Annabeth." Poseidon said in a calm voice.

"Hello father." Percy said in a formal voice. He was sitting up straight.

"Hello Lord Poseidon." I said. I bowed my head.

"On most occasions I do not agree with Athena." He turned his eyes to Athena. "But there is always a first for everything. I think you guys should not date." He crossed his arm. Athena and Poseidon started to fight. Percy leaned closer to me.

"Do you think we can sneak away?" I nodded my head. We put the stuff in the basket. We walked to the car. Arm and arm. We left. I looked back at the park and see our parents not there anymore.

Percy drives a long time. We finally hit the ocean. We get out of the car. This time Percy doesn't open my door.

"Welcome to Montauk." Percy spread his arms out wide. "My mom used to bring me here when I was little. I thought I should bring you here. My idea." It was beautiful. My mouth was probably wide open.

"It's perfect." I hugged Percy. He raped his arms around me. He picked me up over his shoulder. I started to hit him. "Put me down." I was punching his back.

"Nope." He popped his p. He started walking towards something. I have no idea where he is taking me. He starts walking into water.

"Percy don't you _dare_ put me in the water." Percy then drops me.

"You wanted me to put you down." I'm dry because I'm right by Percy and he is keeping me dry. I cross my arms.

"Not funny." I say. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"I wanted to take you diving without scuba gear. I thought you would like it. If you don't want to go, we could do something else." My mouth dropped. Percy had a grin on his face. He grabbed my hand. We dove into the water. We went deep under. It was so dark. The way the moon light hit everything made it beautiful. I look over at Percy and he is smiling. I was having an awesome time. We swam to the surface and I could not see the land. Percy started to swim in a direction. He was holding my hand while swimming.

We were swimming and we saw a lightning bolt strike the land. What in Hades is going on? Thunder rolled, rain poured, and we were out in the middle of the ocean. The waves were getting bigger. Percy and I were swimming as fast as we could. Lightning was striking everywhere. My ears were ringing from it all. We finally get on shore and we bolt for the closes safe place. It was a cabin. We got in and shut the door.

"What is going on?" Percy asked. He turned the light on and had a smile on his face.

"I don't know. What do you have to be happy about?" I asked. Percy went to the couch and flopped on it.

"I used to stay in this cabin when I was little. There are two bedrooms here. We should crash." I sat down next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"We need to get home. What if this is rented to someone?" I asked. Percy didn't seem to react.

"No one would be here. It's super old. It hasn't been used in years. If you are worried I can go check the bedrooms." He got up. I nodded. He went into one of the bedrooms. He walked out and into the other bedroom. He comes out all calm. "No one is here. We can't go anywhere in that storm. I got up and went to the master bedroom. It had a double bed. The other bed had the same.

"Which room do you want?" I ask Percy.

"I'll have the second room. That is the one I slept in." I nodded.

"Goodnight." I start to turn when Percy grabs my wrist. I turn his direction to see what he wants. He kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight." I bet my cheeks are red. I go to bed. This was the best first date.

**How was it? Any ideas feel free to give me ideas. I'm at a writer's block.**

**Read it. Luv it. Review it. :D**


	13. Fights

**Here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was working on a different fan fic. Wow I'm on thirteen. Thank you for all the support guys. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a middle aged man, so I don't own PJO. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing this.**

Percy's POV

Chapter 13- Fights

I woke up to screaming. I was of course still in my boxers. Don't look at me like that. That is how I sleep at night. I ran into Annabeth's room. She was screaming a thrashing. Her arms were banging on the bed. She was saying between screams "No…no…no…AHHHHH…" and so on. I started to shake her.

"Annabeth, stop screaming." I was holding her arms down. She was still shaking her head back and forth. Her eyes were jammed shut. I freaked out and slapped her face. That got her. Her eyes shot open. She had rage in her eyes. I jumped off the bed.

"WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?" She yelled at me. She sat straight up and looked at me. She smirked. "Nice boxers." She smirked again. I was embarrassed.

"I-I…y-you…s-s-screaming…You were screaming your head off. You wouldn't wake up. I freaked out and slapped." Annabeth stilled looked angry, but she sighed.

"I was having a demigod nightmare again." She gave out a deep sigh. She looked out the window. She had this far away look in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked sitting back on the bed. Her face was red, and I saw her eyes were puffy. She nodded her head. Annabeth went into what her dream was about. It was pretty scary. When she was done I pulled her into a hug. She was crying now. I could feel the wet tears on my bare chest. Annabeth pulled away rubbing her face. "Do you think you can go asleep now?" I asked.

"I th-think I c-can g-go b-back to s-sleep." She got out. She was still shaking. I pulled her into another hugged and kissed the top of her head. "But can you stay in here till I fall asleep." I nodded and pulled a chair up. I sat in it. Annabeth was under the blankets now. She couldn't get comfy. She rolled over to look at me. "If I ask you this question, don't laugh at me." I nodded my head. What could be more laughable than her asking m to watch her sleep? She took a deep breath. "Will you lay down with me, till I can fall asleep?" I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Sure, yeah. I can do that." I stood up. Annabeth scooted over and I climbed in bed. I know what you are thinking, and yes I'm still in my boxers. Strange as it is, it wasn't awkward. Annabeth placed her head on my chest. My arm was around her waist. I looked down at her, and she is fast asleep. "Good night, wise girl." I kissed her head and went to sleep.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the rain pitter patter on the window. Percy wasn't next to me. I got up and looked out the window. It was still drizzling. I can't believe I asked Percy to sleep next to me. I blame Aphrodite. I took a deep breath and can smell food being cooked. I walked out into the kitchen to see Percy over the stove. He was cooking some food.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain. What are you cooking?" I asked. He jumps when I start talking. He turns and smiles at me. "What are you smiling at?" He just shakes his head.

"I'm cooking breakfast, and I smiling at your bed hair." My hair was still in a ponytail, so I take it out and shake my head back and forth. I pull it back into the ponytail. Percy's smile faded. "I like your bed hair."

"Well, I don't. How did you get food?" He flipped a pancake on to the plate next to it. I was sitting at a barstool. There was a plate right in front of me.

"When I woke up the storm was calm. You were so cute asleep that I just couldn't wake you up. I went to the closes store and bought some food for us." Percy finish saying to me. He brought over a plate of pancakes. Percy was sitting next to me. He cut his pancake and took a big bite. There was one thing that kept bugging me.

"Do your parents know that we are out here and Chiron?" I asked taking a big bite. Percy's eyes went big in shock. I look at him. I'm guessing they don't know. That's just great. Percy got up and ran to the bathroom. I followed him more slowly. He was trying to make a rainbow. "You do know that you need sunlight?" I was leaning on the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest.

"That is why I have the lights on in here." I told me. Let's see if this works. Percy digs through his pockets in his jeans. Pulling out a drachma he threw it into the mist. "Goddess of the rainbows, please accept my offering. Sally and Paul Blofis, Manhattan, New York." The image changed to Percy's parents in the kitchen. Sally looked worried. She was rubbing her hands together. Paul was rubbing her back. "Mom, Paul." Percy shouts. Sally looks around then spots the Iris massage.

"Percy, where are you? Are you safe?" Sally kept running her mouth with questions.

"Mom, Annabeth and I are fine. We had to sleep at Montauk because of the storm. We are safe. We are going to head back when the storm calms down." Percy said. He was trying to stay calm.

"Perseus Eli Jackson, you had sex with a girl before marriage! You are just a kid!" Sally yelled. I have never seen Sally mad like that. Paul was being silence for his heath. Let's see if Percy can mess this up even more.

"I didn't have sex with Annabeth. We slepted in two different rooms. You had sex before marriage with Dad." He did it this time. Paul left the room. I would if this didn't involve me.

"That was different. You know your Dad can't get married, and I wasn't 16." Sally had this depressed look in her eyes. "You should tell Chiron. He stopped by last night to see if Annabeth was here. I told him I haven't seen her." She sighed. Before she stared to yell again. "IF ANNABETH GETS PERGNET THAN NOT EVEN YOUR FATHER CAN SAVE YOU!" There's the anger again.

"Like I said earlier, I didn't have sex with her. Bye Mom, I love you." Percy said. Sally waved her hand then moved it through the mist. Percy started to get another mist going to talk to Chiron. I walked in so I could see Chiron. After Percy set it up for me, he left me to talk to Chiron.

Chiron was in his office at school. He was in wheelchair form. He was moving his fingers like he was nervous. He still hadn't spotted the message. Should I yell or just wait till he sees it?

"Chiron!" I yell into the message. He turned around looking at me.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you and Percy. You better have a good reason for not telling me where you were." Chiron was his calm self. He had anger in his eyes. It scared me. I've never seen him have that in his eyes.

"We are at a beach house. A storm came and we had to retreat into the closes beach house. We couldn't IM you because there wasn't sunlight. Don't worry nothing happen." I stated. I leaned onto the counter looking into the message.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Chiron asked. He was eye balling me. He was looking at me so he could read my soul.

"I'm sure." Lie. We did sleep together. We aren't telling anyone about it though. Chiron nodded his head and leaned back in his wheel chair.

"If there is no sunlight than, how did you get this IM to work?" Good question. I'll have to make something up. Wait I have an idea.

"I think Percy had to find some way to IM you guys. He is using the lights in the bathroom to make a reflection to make the rainbow." I said. That sounds believable.

"That makes sense. Do you know when you will be back?" Chiron asked. If I knew when we would be back I would have told him. Before I could answer, Percy came running in. He stopped himself while holding onto the door post.

"The storm stopped. This is our ticket out of here." Percy said before running out of here.

"Now." I waved my hand through the IM. I got up and ran to the door. Percy was already in the car with my door open and his close. I jumped into the car.

"Ready?" Percy asked as soon as I was seat belted in the car. I nodded my head, and Percy left. "Finally get to head home. About time, someone was a little mad last night." He is right for once. I'm surprised he knew that much. "I still can't believe my mom would think I would have sex with you. She doesn't trust me?" Percy was thinking out loud.

"She does trust you, but if you see it her way she is just making sure. Do you get what I mean?" I asked looking at Percy. He was thinking about it. His mind was trying to wrap around the idea. It wasn't working for her.

"I don't know what you're saying." Percy asked. His eyebrows were pushed together while he looked straight at the road.

"Umm… Two 16 year-old teens with hormones in the same cabin for one night who like each other. They could start to fall for each other." Percy nodded his head as he nods his head. "We do not tell anyone about us sleeping in the same bed." Percy nodded his head again. He is really slow at this stuff.

"I see…well let's get home then and see our punishments." I nodded my head. It was silent the rest of the ride. We pulled up to the school.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain. See you Monday." We waved and I took off towards my dorm. First thing I'm going to do is take a shower. Second thing is see what is for lunch. I'm hungry.

After my shower I decided to sit on my bed for a little while before lunch. I was on my laptop working on school work when my mother pops into the room. I didn't see here till she started to yell at me.

"Where have you been all night?" Mom yelled. I was the only one in the dorm at the moment. I stood up on the ground and bowed to her.

"Hello Mother." I said calmly and honorly. Is that a word? I'm going to use it anyways. "There was a storm and Percy and I had to stay in a cabin. Nothing happened." I said in a monotone still.

"YOU SPEND THE NIGHT WITH BARNICLE BRAINS SON!" Mom yelled. The book case fell over with all of our books for school on it. Mom's face was all red. Her eyes were sticking out of her head.

"Like I said, nothing happened. We slept in to different beds. You don't have to freak out. What's so bad about it?" I asked trying to keep cool. I shouldn't have asked the question because my mom's anger got worst.

"What's so bad about it? Everything is bad about you in a relationship with kelp head's son. You should know better than be with him. That's what's wrong with it." She huffed out. She needs to spend so time with Aphrodite to learn what true love is. I would never tell her that. That would end up badly. With that happy note she started to glow. I covered my eyes till the glow died down. I hope nothing bad has happened.

Percy's POV

After I drop Annabeth off at the school I went straight home. As soon as I got home I was attacked. Not from a monster, my mother. It was like she was sitting on the sofa waiting for the door to open for hours. I came in and all I know is that I'm getting squish. I was in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you are safe. My boy is safe." Something is wrong. Usually she will give me a lecture than do something like she is doing now. This all too strange. She loosens her grip on me then she goes on her usual lecture. "If Annabeth ends up pregnant, you will be sorry. Why would you ever think about sharing a cabin with a teenage girl? You better never do that again." She was shaking her finger the whole time. I was about to answer her question when she walk off.

I need a shower. I head to my room to change. I get all my clothes out. I take off my shirt when someone pops into my room. I didn't see her till I turn around about to grab something. I forget what it is. Oh well. I was more surprised than ever because I saw Athena in my bed room. I dropped everything in my arms onto the floor with a loud crash.

"WHAT HAPPEN WITH YOU AND MY DAUTGHER LAST NIGHT!" She yells at me. This is awkward. I quickly grab my shirt and throw it over my head. My mom opened the door. She saw what happened and left again. Smart move.

"I…I…I didn't do anything. It was stormy and we stopped in one of the cabins. We were in two different rooms. Trust me, Lady Athena, I didn't do anything." Please don't hurt me. All I want to do is take my shower and get clean. Is that too much to ask?

"I want you to stay away from my daughter. You are no good for her." With that happy note she left. I didn't know what to do next. Disobey the mother of the girl I'm in love with or break up with the love of my love. What should I do?

**I finally got it finish. Be happy. Sorry it took a long time. I just want to say I love you guys for sticking with me. I get that warm feeling in me when you guys review. Don't you love that feeling?**

**You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."  
>― Mae West<strong>

**Read it. Luv it. Review it. :D**


	14. Hearts, Tears, Joy

**Does anyone know how to send a Beta a chapter? I was reading over my story chapters and I was like "Wow I have bad grammar!" so I need help.**

**I do not own PJO. If I did I would be the happiest person. Or any songs in this chapter.**

Chapter 14- Hearts, Tears, and Joy

Annabeth's POV

All week Percy has been avoiding me. Now it's Friday. It's driving me crazy not talking to him. I tried to talk to him in Archery 3rd period. Didn't work out. Percy stood as far from me as possible. I didn't get a chance to walk over there to talk.

The next time I saw him it was during lunch. I couldn't talk to him because of the seating by tables. I could break the rule. I shook my head. Don't need to think of that. That could be plan B. I'll just talk to him right after lunch or during sword class. I will talk to him today. The same question kept going through my head. Why won't he talk to me? Why won't he look at me? Why is he avoiding me? Why? Why? Why?

I was deep in thought when Malcolm shook me out of my thought. He looked worried. I looked around to see lunch was over, and everyone was leaving. I grabbed my stuff and left after I thanked Malcolm. I'm glad I have him around.

I get to sword class right before the bell. Great timing. Luke walks into the center of the room to start talking. He is trying to get everyone's attention. I catch Percy's eye. He was looking at me. I gave him a smile and he turned his head.

"Everyone." Luke yelled over the noise. "Today we are going to be in pairs." Everyone went to go grab their best friends in the class. I was about to go to Percy to see he was with some kid from the Hermes cabin. One of the Stolls. "I already picked them." Everyone gave out there groan. "You can use any weapon sword related. The Stolls together. Zack and Rebecca. Nicole and Chloe." He went on till the end. The only two left were Percy and me. He can't avoid me now. Percy looked like he was in torture. Luke blew the whistle to start.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" _Clash. _I took a step closer since I head the shorter blade. _Clash._

"I haven't been avoiding you." Percy said back. _Clash. _He tensed up a little bet. That told me he was lying.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth." _Clash. _Percy sighed, but didn't let his guard down.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry." How could he not tell his girlfriend?

"You could tell me. You trust me, don't you?" _Clash. _

"I do, but this has nothing to do with you." _Clash. _He said sort of under his breath.

"What do you mean by sort of?" _Clash. _He sighed again.

"It means nothing. Nothing you need to worry about." He seemed stress.

"Not one person can hold a burden like that. If you trust me, you would tell me." _Clash. _Percy took a deep breath.

"I'm breaking up with you. Our first date was nice, but it was too much for me to deal with right now. I don't think this friendship will work." What! He just broke up with me? I pushed harder. All I could hear was the clashing of our swords together, then a big crashing sound. I just took Percy's sword out of his hand and onto the floor. Everyone was watching us sense we were the only ones left. The bell rang and I took off running.

It felt like I was running forever, but I wasn't. I ran into my room grabbed some stuff I might need. Then I ran off the property of the school. I'm not safe anymore. I ran till I couldn't run anymore. I didn't know where I ran to, till I heard barking. This was the last place I wanted to be. I was at Percy's apartment.

I was too tired to run anymore. I couldn't even walk. I had this feeling in my heart that I couldn't let go of. I know I haven't been with Percy for too long. A day to be exact. I still felt like felt like someone took a piece of paper and tore it into two than took those two pieces and torn them. And so on. They tore the piece of paper a million times. I felt like someone did that to my heart.

I crawl into the doghouse because someone was coming up the walk way. The owner of the footsteps doesn't come over here. I need to talk to someone. I could talk to Grover, but he is probably with Juniper. I could talk to Juniper, but she is probably with Grover. I could talk to Thaila, but she is a hunter and she would tell me to suck it up. I could talk to Nico, but is a boy and I'm not going to a boy for boy problems. I go through a list of people that I _could _talk to, but I always find a reason not to. I started to talk to Mrs. O'Leary about it. She seemed to understand.

We heard footsteps again after I finished talking and was now crying. Let me rephrase that. My eyes were now watering up. I wasn't crying. I was crying too much to realize that someone was here till the person started to talk, or Mrs. O'Leary started to bark.

"Why are you barking girl? I didn't do anything to you." The voice said. I knew the voice. It was the only voice I didn't want to hear now. Percy Jackson was here. "I wish I didn't have to break-up with her. If only there was another way." Percy sniffled like he has been crying. I can't see him, but I don't want to. "Bye girl." Percy walked away.

As soon as it was dark I left. I ran all the way to Central Park. The wind starts to pick up, so I pull my sweatshirt on. I'm setting on the bench with the wind blowing hard. I pull out my IPod my dad gave me for my birthday. It started to play Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. It made me sadder than I already was. I lay down on the bench with my hands under my head and my knees at my chest. I fell asleep with a dreamless sleep.

I got woken up by someone shaking me. It was dark outside still. He had a bushy mustache, dark color eyes, and what I could tell was he was middle age. I saw a rope in his hand connected to a horse. He was wearing a uniform. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Miss, what are you doing in the park this late?" He asked. I tried to read his name tag, but I couldn't make it out.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Dancing? Singing? Fighting?" I say with an attitude. It probably wasn't the best thing to say to someone who looked like they wanted to hurt you. He just rolled his eyes.

"I don't need sarcasm here, Miss." He looked impatience.

"Sleeping. Can't a girl get a good night sleep around here?" He gave a heavy sigh. He did not like this. It was annoying him.

"Why aren't you home? It's almost midnight. Your parents are probably worried sick about you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you know what I'm feeling, you wouldn't bother me." I looked him dead in the eye telling him to leave me alone. He took a step backwards. Then some boy ran up behind him breathing heavy.

"Anna, where have you been for the past hours? We haven't seen you since school." He nodded towards the man standing in front of me. I took it as he is an officer. "Come on. Up now. We need to go. Everyone is looking for you." He grabs me under the armpit and drags me up. Normally if someone did that to me I would have slapped them, but Malcolm is cool. He turned towards the officer and started talking. "Sorry officer, Anna likes to sleep outside sometimes. You can find her in different places every night."

Malcolm started to push me forwards while grabbing my backpack. The officer just nodded in our direction. He looked annoyed. As soon as we were out of earshot of the officer, Malcolm decided to get all angry on me.

"What were you think when you ran out of the school?" Malcolm yelled. He looked really mad at me.

"I wasn't thinking when I ran. I'm fine. See." I hold my arms out wide. He lets goes of me and crosses them over his chest. He is giving me a stern look.

"Look, everyone is worried about you. All anyone saws was after you defeated Percy in sword fighting running off as soon as the bell rang. They didn't see you in your next to classes. After school everyone went looking for you. Even Percy did." That hit me hard. Why would he want to look for me if he broke my heart? "He was so worried about you. Anyways we need to go home now."

He dragged me to the bus stop. When the bus came he shoved me up the stairs like a Dad would do to his child. We rode in silence to school. When we finally get to school we go straight to Chiron.

"Annabeth, where have you been all afternoon?" He asked in a dead serious voice. Mr. D looked like he could care less. He was reading a magazine about wine. I rolled my eyes.

"Out." I stated. I crossed my arms and leaned back on the chair I was forced into. I was in no mood to talk. All I wanted to do is sleep.

"Where?" Chiron was getting impatient. That's never a good sign. When Chiron realized I wasn't going to give him a clear answer he turned to Malcolm. Malcolm sighed.

"I found her in Central Park sleeping on a bench. A police officer was trying to wake her up." Chiron started to rub the bridge on his nose. The he looked up to me since he was in his wheelchair form. I knew he was going to send me to bed or something, but he had a different idea.

"You are going to IM all your friends and tell them that you are back at school. You will use your own drachmas for this. That is your punishment." Ugh, so unfair. It's not gonna get any worst. "Even Percy." I was dead wrong. "He was worried sick about you. Now you call him first." Chiron wasn't kidding about this.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. He broke-up with me today." I was looking outside into the darkness. Then it hit me. "I can't IM someone without sunlight." I gave them a smirk. He saw it coming though. Mr. D still didn't care.

"I guess we will have to do it in the morning." He gave a shook of his hand to dismiss us, so Malcolm and I left. We walked in silence for a little bit.

"I found out that you were talking to Percy before you left school. What happened?" Malcolm said while looking down the hall. Then he turned his head to look at me. I looked anywhere but at him. No reason to lie. He is my half-brother and he would know if I was lying.

"Percy broke-up with me while we were sword fighting. Not his best move, but I ran off because I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I thought he was the one." I gave a sigh of depression. "From our first day I saw him I thought I could trust him. Even when I ran away he was there. Now I don't know what to think." An unwanted tear slipped down my cheek. I wiped it away before Malcolm could see it. Malcolm pulled me into his brotherly embrace.

"Oh Annabeth, why didn't you tell anyone?" He whispered into my ear. I let a few tears slip, but I didn't want anyone else to see my tears slide down my face. I wiggle my way out of Malcolm's embrace. We walk a little more without his question answered.

"You know what I heard the other day from Percy. He was talking to Grover about someone popping up in his bedroom telling him to break-up with you. I don't really remember much about it. I was in this heated debate about if teeth are bone or not with an Apollo kid. He kept saying that teeth are bone, but I said they aren't because they don't have bone marrow. I won BTW." I gave a little smile at him. I could tell that he was trying to cheer me up. It worked.

We get back to the dorm and I fall on my bed and fall asleep instantly.

_The first thing I saw was Percy sitting on his bed with a picture in his hands. He had dry tears on his cheeks and more were coming. The door opened with a knock following it. A woman comes in looking all sad. I recognize her Sally Jackson, Percy's mom. She has a faint smile on her lips._

"_Sweetie, you need some sleep." She says sitting next to him. She starts rubbing his back trying to comfort him._

"_I can't. Each time I lay down and close my eyes; I see _her_ face. Then I can't fall asleep. I made a mistake. I hate my life." Percy says taking his eyes off the picture and looking at Sally. Sally just kept her small smile up on her face. Percy than threw the picture across the room and it broke the glass. Sally didn't look happy about that._

_Percy than puts his head in his palms and weeps. Sally has a sad look in her eyes. This is making her heart broken. She doesn't have a smile on her face anymore._

"_Maybe you should try to get her back. Her mother is making a bad mistake trying to stop true love. If she's THE ONE than go after her, bring her back to you." She brushed him behind the ear once more before getting up. "Good night, Percy, I'm going to bed." She kissed the top of his head and left. Percy lay back down and drifted to sleep._

_My sprit took me to the picture thrown across the room. I look down at it and it is a picture of us. Percy had his arms around my shoulders while I looked up at him with a big grin on my face. This happened one time at Central Park. _

_We were having a birthday party for me. Percy had set it up. He came up behind me surprising me. He had Travis take his picture while he was doing that. I had such a great time._

_The scene changed to Mt. Olympus throne room. The only person in there is my mother, Athena. MY sprit floats over to her throne. I bow when I get there._

"_Rise." Athena says. I stood up. "I've brought you here to tell you that Percy has done the right thing." Is she the one behind all this? "You need to be happy and get over him. It's the right thing to do." With that happy note, I went back to my body._

I woke up to Malcolm shaking me. He was yelling wake up.

"No need to yell. I'm up." I say covering my eyes. The light was blinding. I sit up to see Malcolm isn't a happy camper.

"I've been trying to get you up for the past 30 minutes. You sleep like a rock. Chiron wants to talk to you." Malcolm said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the bed. I let out a groan. Then we were off to see Chiron.

**How was it? I know you are going to be mad at me, but I have an awesome plan. Don't worry.**

**In the month on October I have had 421 hits and 117 visitors. **

**Quote:** A banker is a fellow who lends you his umbrella when the sun is shining, but wants it back the minute it begins to rain.

**Mark Twain**


	15. When in Doubt, Find a Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the songs in this chapter. **

Chapters 15- When In Doubt, Find a Friend

After Malcolm dragged me off to see Chiron, I started to dread going there. I didn't want to tell people that I ran off because of a break-up. Instead of going to his office we went to the gym. I walked in there and I saw that it was a party. Silena came running up to me. I then realized Malcolm was in a tux.

"Put this on." She gives me a dress in clear wrapping. I shake my head. I just wanted to get it over with. "If you don't, I will put it on you." She sounded serious. I took the dress aggressively and went to the bathroom. I have no idea what they have in store, but I don't think I will like it. I put on a grey dress. It is a simple one. It is straight and tight. It goes to my knee. In the bag is a pair of heels. I slip them on.

I walk back into the arena. Everyone is there. I mean everyone. All the Romans and all the Greeks. I have a bad feeling. Silena pulls me over again and starts putting on makeup before I could protest. When she is done, she pushes me to the circle in the middle. People circle around me, so I can't leave.

They move to make a row for someone to walk down the aisle. I see a black haired boy come down in a tux. I look around and it looks like everyone is at prom. Great, something is going to happen.

Percy makes his walk to me. He looks nervous. He finally was right in front of me. I look into his eye, and I was hypnotized. I looked away before he could tell I was. He takes a deep breath in before he starts to talk.

"I'm sorry that I broke up with you. It was a mistake. I didn't want to, but I was told I had to. I love you, Annabeth Chase. I love you, Wise Girl. Will you take me back?" He had a small smile on his lips pleading me to take him back. I was so tempting to hug him and give him a kiss. I remember him trying not to cry over me.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain, but I'm sorry I can't deal with another heartbreak." I shake my head and walk off. People made an aisle. I took off running as best as I could in heels. I don't look back. I want to, but I can't.

By the time I got to my dorm, I was in tears. I grab my iPod and put it on my iHome. Anyone who doesn't like it can deal with me. I put it on my break-up playlist. I lay down on my bed hugging my pillow for dear life. I start to hear the guitar playing.

**Wish I had concentrated,  
>They said love was complicated,<br>But it's something I just fell into,**

**And it was over-rated  
>But just look what I've created<br>I came out alive but I'm black and blue-ue**

**Before you ask me if I'm alright,  
>Think about what I,<br>Had to do-oo, yeah**

**Wake up and smell the break-up  
>Fix my heart, put on my make-up<br>Another mess I didn't plan,  
>And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me,<br>Wish you could only see,  
>I've got an I heart question mark,<br>Written on the back of my hand.**

**I'd be fine if you just walked by,  
>But you had to talk about why,<br>You were wrong and I was right,**

**But I can't believe you made me,  
>Sit at home and cry like a baby,<br>Wait right by the phone every night,**

**And now you ask about you and I,  
>There's no you and I,<br>Remember what you put me through,  
>I had to,<strong>

**Wake up and smell the break-up,  
>Fix my heart put on my make-up,<br>Another mess I didn't plan,  
>And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me<br>I wish you'd could only see  
>I got an I heart question mark,<br>Written on the back of my hand**

**And when you're home alone at night,  
>You'll still wonder<br>Why you took everything I had, oh baby  
>I had a lot about you and I,<br>There's no you and I,  
>And I know,<br>Someday you will...**

**Wake up and smell the break-up,  
>Realize that we won't make-up<br>It didn't go the way you planed,**

**And you'll know you didn't beat me,  
>When you look down and see,<br>I've got an I heart question mark  
>Written on the back of my hand,<strong>

**Written on the back of my hand  
>An I heart question mark, yeah<br>Written on the back of my hand**

I grab the Sharpie off my table and wrote I Heart? On the back of my hand. The next song came on after I heart? By Taylor Swift. Fifteen came on.

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<br>It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town<br>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know I haven't seen you around, before"<strong>

**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen  
>Feeling like there nothing to figure out<br>Well count to ten, take it in  
>This is life before you know who you're gonna be<br>Fifteen**

**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
>And soon enough you're best friends<br>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>We'll be out of here as soon as we can<br>And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
>And you're feeling like flying<br>And you're mommas waiting up and you think he's the one  
>And you're dancing round your room when the night ends<br>When the night ends**

**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>Makes your head spin round but<br>In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
>But I didn't know it at fifteen<strong>

**When all you wanted was to be wanted  
>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<br>Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<strong>

**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
>Who changed his mind and we both cried<strong>

**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
>I've found that time can heal most anything<br>And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<strong>

**La la la la la … La la la la... La la la la la**

**Your very first day  
>Take a deep breath girl<br>Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors. **

****

That was just like me. I got myself caught up on a simple boy and he dumps me. Except he wants me back, but I couldn't go through it again. I just couldn't. The next few came on, but I fell asleep. Someone has turned my music off because when I wake up it isn't playing. No one is in the room. The clock says it was noon. I missed breakfast and now lunch.

I get up and get changed. I am not wearing this dress. After I changed I went to the dining pavilion. I sat with my siblings not looking at them. I knew that they were looking at me. I didn't want to see them. As soon as I ate, I leave. I catch Percy's eye once.

I didn't want to see his sorrow in his eyes. This was painful for me and him. I avoided him as much as possible. I stayed clear of the Aphrodite girls. I know they will try to get me back with Percy. We were their "star couple". I hated it.

"Ok class. It's Friday. We are doing partners today." Luke said. I hope we get to pick someone. Because the last time we had partners, it didn't turn out so well. "We are going to draw out of this hat." Luke pulls a hat out from behind his back. "All the boys' names are in here. The girls will pick from it." Luke walks over to me. "Pick."

I draw and unravel the paper praying to the gods that it isn't Percy. I read the name and of course the gods hate me. I throw the paper at Luke and walk off. Luke read it and Percy came over to me. We pull out our weapons. I am mad, and I need to get it out. This will work.

"Look we need to talk." Percy says after a minute of us fighting. I sighed. I was hoping this wouldn't come up. I guess this is my fault for drawing his name. I'm just blaming the Fates. I have being avoiding him for the pasted week. I don't want to see his face.

"Then talk." I push harder. He sees it coming and blocks it. I maneuver around him, but he tries to stay on defensive because he knows I'm better at that. He loses focus, and I take my chance and get him, but he snaps out of it before I get him.

"I'm sorry that I broke your heart, but I really want to get back with you." He whines. I am not taking a whiner back. I refuse to. Again the dream comes back to me, but I don't lose focus. "Your mom came to me and told me to break up with you." That hit hard. Why is my mother caring all of a sudden? I didn't get it. She did talk to me about it. I said no. She most of went to his place when she left. I gasped.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have broken my heart in the first place." I said back. I tried to disarm him by doing a maneuver that will make him drop it. He saw it coming.

"I'm not done talking yet." He said. He stepped closer to me. I take a step away. "I didn't know what to do. My brain said to listen to the gods, but my heart was saying to stay with you. I went with my brain and it didn't make me feel any better." I almost started to cry, but didn't.

"That would be why." I disarmed him, putting his blade to his neck. I drop it and walk away. I couldn't stand being around him anymore. I go to the other side of the arena. Percy (being him) follows me. He isn't giving up.

"I'm trying to make up a mistake. Isn't that why you call me Seaweed Brain?" He gave a puppy dog face begging me to run into his arms. Not gonna work.

"No, I call you Seaweed Brain because your brain is made out of Seaweed. Now leave me alone." I glared at him before walking off. I pray he wouldn't follow me. I was wrong.

"Please, take me back. I love you, Annabeth Chase." He grabs my shoulders and spun me around. Then starting to whisper with his forehead touching mine. "I love you, Wise Girl." I get out of his grip and storm off as the bell rings. I was done with him. If he thinks that he could tell me he loves me to get me back, he is wrong.

I was in the dorm on my laptop. I was trying to buy tickets back home. I needed to talk to one of my closes friends that I had to leave behind. I trust her, and I need her advice. I bet you are smart enough to know what I needed help with. I found a good price for $495. I got a job in town, so I have it. I also stole some of the money from my step-mother. Don't tell her. I have been saving it for when I needed it. That was round trip. I would leave the next weekend. 7 days till I go home. Aimee, my best friend, didn't know I was coming.

As the week went on, Percy kept bugging me. The answer never changed. I didn't have to spar him anymore. I was glad at that. I didn't want to deal with him. Finally Saturday comes and I will be leaving. It was early in the morning and I am leaving.

Everyone was still asleep, so I didn't have to lie. I left a note saying that I was taking a trip and would be back soon. I didn't tell them where I went or why. That's my business.

The plane ride was long. Once I fell asleep, I was fine. I read a little. Did some school work on the computer and other stuff. When I got there I got a taxi and went to Aimee's house. I hope she still lives there. That would be a disaster.

I walk up to the door and knock. I waited for a little bit. I was nervous. I had shown up with a bag with my clothes to last me a week and my dagger at my waist, just in case. I wait for a minute or two when someone comes. It was Aimee. She had this shocked face then it changes to surprised then happiness. She gave me a squeeze and ushers me in.

"What are you doing here, Annabeth?" She asked. She had a smile plastered to her face. "We so need to catch up. I have so much to tell you. Do you want to kn-"

"Let me tell you why I'm here. I'm here because I need your help. I have a boy pro-" I started to say, but Aimee interrupts me. She loves to talk if you haven't noticed.

"YOU HAVE BOY PROBLEMS! ANNABETH CHASE HAS BOY PROBLEMS AND SHE IS ASKING MY ADISE! OMG THIS IS NEW NEWS." She yelled. I covered my ears to block out some of the noise.

"Yes, I'm asking the one and only Aimee Lanchester for help. Will you help me or will I have to go to someone else?" She nods her head making it bob up and down rapidly. I tell her about all my boy problems starting from when I asked Percy to the dance to when we went to his house. I leave out the fighting the monsters part because she didn't know the gods are around. I didn't even know till I moved.

"Well, do you love him?" Aimee asked. That hit me hard. Truth be told, I didn't know. I started to think about it. With everything going on between Percy and me, I didn't know what to think. He was so nice, when he wasn't being annoying. He was hot with his dark hair and sea green eyes that reflect the ocean. Aimee started to snap her fingers in front of my face. That brought me back in reality.

"I don't know." Aimee let out a gasp, but I glared at her and she stopped. "At one point I thought I liked him, but I don't know anymore. I hate it that he comes into my life and says to never leave me than he breaks up with me. Then he comes and tries to make it alright and thought that he could get me back. He said my mo-" Ugh, I said something that I wasn't supposed to.

"Your step-mom? You never say mom. You always say my step-mom. Spill it, girly." I roll my eyes. The smart one messes up. Oh, boy. What has this world come to? I take a deep breath thinking of a lie. "Don't lie to me. I always know." Not always and I have gotten better.

"Well, you didn't let me finish." Aimee made a hand gesture saying to go on. I was about to come up with a lie, but the door bell went off. Aimee jumped up off the couch and ran to the door. I got up slowly to the door. I see Aimee being bubbly with a boy. She was happier than she was a few seconds ago. I'm no Aphrodite girl, but she has a crush or a boyfriend.

I came out of my hiding spot to see the face of the mystery man. He had blonde hair and the same grey eyes as I have. He was hugging Aimee. He was facing me. His eyes went wide when he saw me. He shook his head no to me. I didn't say anything. Aimee pulled back with a smile on her face.

"Annabeth, since we have been talking about _your _problems. I didn't get to tell you that I met someone. Annabeth this is my boyfriend, Malcolm. Malcolm this is my best friend, Annabeth." We shook hands. I smirk at him. He glares at me. "You know what; you two look a lot alike. You could be siblings." I want to say we are, but I don't. Oh, the irony.

"You know what; we could. Couldn't we?" I gave another smirk. He didn't want me talking to Aimee that we know each other. Malcolm was avoiding looking at me.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Aimee asked. She looked between us. This was awkward.

"Sure, you know what I like." I looked away from Aim. She is all smiles and happiness. I don't even know why I befriended her in the first case. Maybe it was because she was the only person who would talk to the brainy geek in 6th grade. I just moved there and didn't know anyone. No one wanted to be a friend of a dyslexic, ADHD freak. She made me meet her friends. They were nice, but I didn't really fit in.

"I would like some H2O." Malcolm said meeting his girlfriend's gaze. She nodded and bounces off. We wait till she is in the kitchen. We look to make sure she is there before we start to talk in hushed voices. I lean forward into Malcolm's ear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed voice. I didn't want Aimee to hear. She didn't know that we were related. She isn't that smart. Again something we don't have in common.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Since you asked first, my father lives here in LA. I come stay with him every other weekend and every break. I met Aimee, and we hit it off during Thanksgiving break. When I came back for winter break, I got up the courage and asked her out. She said yes. Now, why are you here?" He looked at me with the look like its saying I-have-a-good-reason-now-spill.

"You know what happen with me and Percy." Malcolm nodded. "Well, I needed help because my head was spinning, so I came here for help from someone. She is the only one that came to mind. She is also the only one who doesn't know Percy and everything. I was just going to stay the week. Don't you dar-"

"I'm back. Here is water for you two." I took a step back not making it look like I was poking Malcolm. "What did I hear you say, Annabeth? Did you make a threat?" She made her neck make her head go to the side a little bit. She had a smirk on her face.

"I…was just saying that if he ever hurt you in anyway, I'll hunt him down and feed him to the sharks, or his worst fear." I said looking at Malcolm. His eyes bugged out. I got him, and he knew it. I sent him a glare. He knew there is more in that threat than Aimee knows.

"You don't have to do that. I'm a big girl. Thanks for trying." She hugged me. I gave her a quick hug back. I was facing Malcolm so I mouthed out don't tell anyone. He gave me a quick nod.

"I'm going to finish unpacking." I turn and ran upstairs. That was awkward knowing someone and acting like you don't know him. Don't do it, if you don't have to.

I unpack and make everything nice and tidy. I always do that. It makes it look super nice. I put my iPod on my iHome letting it play music. I am humming to some song when Malcolm comes in. I didn't hear him come in till he taps my shoulder. I whip around and slap him across the face.

"Ow, gods Annabeth you slap hard. Remind me never give you a surprise party for your birthday." Malcolm had his hand on his face where I slapped him. "Anyway, Aimee told me to get you, sis." Malcolm shook his head and about to go down before I stopped him.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I'm here. Not Percy, not Chiron, not anyone, tell them you don't know where I am. Make something up if you have to." He nodded his head and went down stairs. I am quick on his heels.

"What happened to you?" Aimee said. She was touching Malcolm's face where I slapped him. She was looking at it with carefulness.

"I was attacked by a monster. The monster turned around and slapped me across the face. It hurt." Malcolm put on a pouty face making him look innocent.

"He was the one who surprised me. Not my fault. He should have known that would come." I crossed my hands over my chest. I put my serious face on.

"I told you not to do that." Aimee said looking at Malcolm. Her hands across her chest. Malcolm looked surprised that I turned his girlfriend against him. I love doing that. We heard a honking noise.

"That's my step-mother. I better go. Bye guys." Malcolm waves and heads out the door. Aimee and I were walking him to his car when Aimee's mom called her to help with dinner. She gave Malcolm a hug and ran off. When we were half way down the walk way, I started teasing him.

"Malcolm has a girlfriend. My little brother is growing up so quickly." I pinched his cheeks. He shoved my hand away. I smile at him and shook my head.

"You turned her away from me. That's cold. Are you sure you don't charmspeck." He crossed his arms over his chest as we walked.

"Last I checked; I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite." Malcolm shrugged at this. We made it to the car. He climbed in on the other side of the car. The window rolled down. I saw his step-mother. She looked nice. She had shoulder length brown hair with sunglasses over her eyes.

"Is this your girlfriend? She's pretty." She was looking at me. Making sure I was good for her step-son. I wanted to throw up my lunch.

"Ewe gross no, this is Annabeth, my half-_sister.___She's staying with Aimee." His step-mom looked taken back for a little moment. She put a hand across her chest.

"See, someone thinks I'm pretty." I gave him a satisfied smile.

"Oh sorry about that, we better run. Keep Malcolm out of trouble." She rolled up the window embarrassed. I thought I heard Malcolm say I get in more trouble than he does, but it's true.

**Once again sorry it took so long. Thank you to my Beta: **RomanGreekDemi

**Count 11/23/11: ****315 Hits** and **80 Visitors**

**Quote of Randomness: **"I don't damsel well. Distress, I can do. Damseling? Not so much."  
>― James Patterson Maximum Ride<p> 


	16. Playing Detective

**I'm back! Isn't that a good thing? Here it is. Btw if you read stories on Fiction press than check my story. I have the same username. Percy's POV.**

Chapter 16- Playing Detective

The week has gone by slowly. I didn't see Annabeth in any classes we share. After lunch, I went to talk to Thalia. She wasn't in the greatest of moods. I'm still going to talk to her. She will know.

"Thalia…Thalia…Thalia." I yell at her. She is walking fast. I have to run to catch up with her. She isn't going to slow down. I get to her to see if she heard me.

"Thalia, do you know where Annabeth is?" She gives a sigh. She keeps walking like I'm not here. She's good at that. "Are you ignoring me?" She rolls her eyes then faces me. Her teeth were clenched together.

"If you worry about Annabeth this much, why'd you dump her? Don't you think if I knew where she is, I would be with her?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She puts her hands together and pointed them at me. "Look, you broke her heart. That is something you can't fix. I don't know where she is. I'm worrying about her too. Go ask Nico or one of her siblings. She does live on campus. She hasn't been here all weekend either. I don't know." With that Thalia walks off. I feel like I just got shocked. Being me probably was by Thalia.

I run off to find Nico. Sometimes he knows stuff that other people don't know. He likes to hide in the shadows and listen in on people's conversations. It's pretty creepy. I find him talking to Reyna. I don't really talk to them.

"Nico," I yell when I get closer up to them. "do you know where Annabeth is?" He shakes his head. We say bye to Reyna, and she walks off to talk to Jason.

"Sorry bro, haven't seen her. She wasn't here this weekend. Thought she might have been visiting her folks." Nico shrugs his shoulders. His mind is elsewhere. "I thought I saw her leave early Saturday. I was falling asleep from a party the night before. I don't really know. Sorry." I nod my head and run off to class. I don't want to be late. That wouldn't be good.

I run to the other side of the school to get to class. I run through the door right when the bell rings. The whole time through class I couldn't pay attention. I just kept thinking about Annabeth and where she is.

After school, I found Malcolm heading towards his dorm. I run to get him. He isn't paying attention. He's reading a book while walking. Annabeth does that a lot. I run up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumps and turns around with his hand on his weapon. I jump back with my hands in the air in a surrender position.

"Whoa, I just want to know if you know where Annabeth is." I drop my arms. Malcolm's eye went in panic for a split second. Then it went away. He keeps walking, so I would have to run and catch up.

"Nope, haven't seen her. I think she said that she was visiting her folks last weekend. Did you ask Thalia?" Back to square one then. I guess I need to head to Annabeth's parents place.

I take off running. I'll stop by on the way home. I catch the bus right when it is leaving. The bus driver isn't happy with me. It isn't my day. I hope I'm not late for dinner. It would be bad for me. Mom won't be happy.

I get up to Annabeth's door and knock. I hear the shuffling of feet behind the door. That better be Annabeth. I need to apologize again. This is a mistake I need to fix. Athena told me not to or else. I didn't want to know what the goddess of wisdom has in mind.

Annabeth's step-mother comes up to the door. She isn't happy to see me. She has always hated me. Ever sense that one night I drop Annabeth off. She has a frown on her face as soon as I come in her view. Matthew and Bobby are playing with some toys on the floor.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Chase asks. Her arms are crossed, and she is looking straight at me. She is trying to send me a death glare, but is a fail. Once you get use to Annabeth's and Thalia's you aren't afraid of much. She is blocking my view of the inside.

"Is Annabeth home? She wasn't at school today." Her step-mom shook her head. She doesn't look like she cares whether she is at school or not. "Well, if she shows up, tell her I stopped by." I turn and walk away. I hear the door shut. I doubt she would tell Annabeth. I'm hoping that I'll come home and find Annabeth there like the last time Annabeth ran away. Then again, we aren't on good terms.

"Mom, I'm home." I yell. Mom comes running up to me. She hugs me like I haven't been here in a million years. She won't let go. I hug her back. She pulls away from me and gives me a stern look. It isn't pretty.

"Where have you been? I was worried you were attacked. I can see now that you weren't." Should I lie? She would know if I did. I better stick with the truth.

"I walked Annabeth home." I give a shrug and hope that fools her. I feel a little guilty for doing it. She doesn't look like it did, but she brushed it off.

"Dinner is at 5. Don't be late. Go feed Mrs. O'Leary." I grab the meat from the fridge and head out. I really hope Annabeth is in the dog house again. She was last time.

She's Annabeth. Wherever she is I don't need to worry. She will be fine. Nothing is going to hurt her. She knows what she is doing. She's a daughter of Athena. They always know what they are doing. She is probably doing a secret quest for Chiron. I should ask him tomorrow at school.

Why was Mom freaked out when I got home late? She hasn't been freaked out like that. Maybe Chiron contacted her. Why would he? Maybe he called because Annabeth wasn't at school. It is really weird that she wouldn't go. She loves school.

Maybe it's me. Maybe I pushed her to run away. I'll have to find her. Malcolm knows something, but he isn't going to share. I shouldn't have listened to Athena. That is what I get for using my brain. No wonder Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain. I wonder if my brain is really made of seaweed. It probably is.

Mrs. O'Leary is jumping up and down when I see her. She is always happy when she sees me. I toss the food into her bowl. She digs into it.

"Hey girl, how are you?" In return to my question she barks. I rub her behind the ear. I refill her water bowl and go back up stairs. I don't want to get my mom a heart attack again. That wouldn't be good.

When I get up there, Mom is setting the table. I grab some stuff and help her. We put the food on the table right when Paul gets home. He kisses my mom on the check and ruffles my hair like I'm a little boy again. We sit down and start eating.

"How are you and Annabeth doing?" My mom asks while taking a bite of spaghetti.

"Fine." She doesn't know I broke up with Annabeth. I take a bite, so I don't have to talk. She sends me a look saying not to lie. "I broke-up with her." I say super fast. Mom sets her fork down on the table.

"What! How could you? I thought you loved her." Mom doesn't like my bad choice. I don't either.

"I didn't want to, but Athena came into my room and told me to break up with her daughter or she will do unthinkable things to me. I also didn't want to get on Athena's bad side. I realized my mistake after I broke-up with Annabeth. I tried to get her back, but I went too far." I tell Mom and Paul everything. They look at me with a sad expression.

After dinner I went to bed. It will be over soon. Tomorrow hopefully Annabeth will be back. I hope.

It is now Wednesday. No one knows where Annabeth is not even Chiron. He says that she will show up wherever she is and not to worry about her. She will know what she is doing. I hope he is right.

"Hey Mrs. O'Leary, how are you?" I'm feeding Mrs. O'Leary her breakfast. She barks as I scratch her behind her ear. "Do you know where Annabeth is?" I ask her not expecting a reply. Mrs. O'Leary starts to walk to the shadows of her dog mansion. I grab her collar knowing she is shadow traveling. I can't lose her again.

We appear in front of a nice house. I look around, and I can see the ocean not too far from here. All I can see is a light blue line, but being me, I can feel it. Dropping my hand, I look to see Mrs. O'Leary lies down and rest her head on her paws.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask her rubbing the back of her ear. She pants some. I hear the door open. I turn to see a pretty girl and Annabeth. What is Annabeth doing here?

I jump into the bushes off to the side. They walk down the pathway laughing with their heads tilt back. They walk past me not seeing me.

"Oh, this poodle is so cute." The pretty girl says. She starts petting Mrs. O'Leary. She coos over her. Annabeth pets her. She finds the collar and looks on the name tag. She knows it is Mrs. O'Leary.

"Mrs. O'Leary." She reads. She scowls knowing that she is my dog. She does a 360 turn around looking for me. She sees me. She sends me a death glare. I smile at her. "Come out when I get out. Need to talk." She says in an inaudible voice.

"I need to get off to school. See you later, Annabeth. When I get home, we are going to find the owner of this cute dog and give her back." Annabeth nods her head. They hug and walk off in different directions. Annabeth goes a little ways before she stops to turn. She is looking for her friend who is long gone.

"Come out, Percy." I step out of my hiding place. Annabeth's arms were crossed over her chest. She is mad. This isn't helping my cause to get her back. She glares at me making me want to hide again. "What are you doing here?"

"I…was…worried about you." Tell the truth. The truth is the best thing, most of the time. I take a deep breath hoping that Annabeth would do some girly thing and go, 'Oh my gods, you were worried about me.' I knew better. Only Aphrodite girls do that. She would probably slap me and tell me, 'you stupid Seaweed Brain, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to take care of me.'

"Who told you?" She says. People obviously knew she is here, not just the girl who left.

"Mrs. O'Leary knew where you were. I was talking to her this morning. She started to get dark and poof I'm here." Annabeth sighs in relief. Someone was hiding it from me. When I find that person, I'll hurt them in any way I can.

"You don't have to be worried about me. I can do things on my own. If you were wondering, I came here to talk to my old friends." She says. She bites her lower lip a little. She is holding back on something. She is doing that thing her mind does when she doesn't know what to do. She is having a mini war in her head. They fight till the logic side wins. She looks at me. Green meets stormy, smart, grey eyes. She takes a step closer to me. What she does next surprises me. She wraps her arms around my neck. I'm in shock.

"Yes." Annabeth whispers in my ear. I have a confuse look on my face, and Annabeth knows it. "I choose you. I'm sorry for pushing you away." She whispers in my ear. I pull her closer to me.

"I'm sorry for breaking-up with you in the first place. It was stupid of me to listen to your mother." I whisper back. I kiss the top of her head. I take a big step in doing that. I'm so afraid she will push me away.

"Awwww, Annie has a lover. How cute." I hear the squeal. I turn to see the girl Annabeth was talking too. "Before you ask, it is a student holiday like yesterday. I forgot because I am super happy you are here. Now tell me who the cutie is who you are hugging." She puts her hands on her hips like Aphrodite girls do when they are being sassy. I pull away from Annabeth, but still hold onto her hand.

"Aimee, this is my Seaweed Brain, Percy. Percy, this is my best friend, Aimee." Annabeth said. I stick my hand out to Aimee to shake. Aimee takes it.

"Is this the same Percy you came here to seek advice from me about?"Annabeth nods her head. "Did he come here because he cares about you? That is too cute." She squeals again. I send a look to Annabeth asking how are they best friends. Annabeth shrugs her shoulders. I know who knew where Annabeth went.

"Yup, I found out from my friend Malcolm." Annabeth turns to me. I smirk at her knowing that is who knew. She stomps her foot on the ground. She looks at me telling me to stop. Being me, I didn't listen. "Yeah, I ask him if he knew where his sister is. He did. I took the next flight here." I smirk at Annabeth. Payback time for her leaving without telling anyone. Annabeth looks like she is a deer in front of headlights.

"Malcolm is your brother! You didn't tell me this. How long have you known?" Aimee asks in shock. She is thrilled about it. Annabeth shots me a glare. I smirk.

"We had DNA test in science this year. We were in the same class, so when we got the test back, we had some of the same DNA. We found out that we were half-siblings by our mom." Good lie on short notice. Children of Athena are good liars when they need to be. At first Aimee didn't think it was true, but then thought about the idea. She finally believes it.

"We did something like that this year. It was cool."Aimee seems happy. We talk and laugh for a while. It is fun. I take a look at my watch to see I need to get home. Mom will be worried if I'm late again.

"I really need to get going. I can't miss my plane. Bye Aimee." I pull Annabeth into a hug."Bye Wise Girl, I love you." I whisper and kiss her forehead.

"See you next week, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth kisses me on the lips. I turn to leave. Annabeth grabs my wrist. I turn to face her. "Be careful, I don't want to lose you." I nod. I whistle for Mrs. O'Leary. She comes running up to me. She licks my face till I have to push her down. I grab her collar and walk in the direction of the airport. When I'm out of sight of the girls, we take off to New York.

I get back to see Mom waiting at the front door with her arms cross and foot tapping. She isn't happy. I know she knows that I wasn't at school. She is waiting for me to tell her.

"Why weren't you at school?" Mom says because she knows I'm not going to tell her without her asking. I take a caution step forward.

"I fed Mrs. O'Leary this morning and she started to get dark. I feel like I have told this story." Mom doesn't care. She just wants answers. "Sorry ADHD, she took me to California. There I saw Annabeth with her friend. Her friend left for school and Annabeth and I made-up. Her friend came back early because it was a student holiday. We talk till I had to go home. On the bright side, I'm back with Annabeth." I smile at Mom hoping that she will forget about ditching school. She doesn't.

"I'm happy for you, but you shouldn't skip school. Tomorrow, I'm taking you to school. You can't skip school like that. You also lied to me when you said you walk Annabeth home. I called Annabeth's step-mom. She said you stopped by to ask where Annabeth was. Now you know not to lie to me. Go to your room." I walk to my room without a fight. I don't want to get in anymore trouble. This is going to be a long night.

**Was that good? Sadly, this story is coming to a close in a few chapters.**

**Quote of awesomeness:** **If music be the food of love, play on.**  
><strong>William Shakespeare<strong>

**2/20/12-****189 Hits** and **52 Visitors**-**that's pretty good. Can someone just tell me what I can do to improve my story?**


	17. Detention

**I'm back. I just want to say that all of you awesome guys/gals out there who continue to read through this story are great people. I know that I suck at grammar sometimes and I can't spell half the time and my word choice is horrible, but you still put up with me. So thanks guys. You make me happy. I also want to say that this story is almost over.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not male so that means I don't own any rights to PJO. Rick does.**

**Chapter 17- Detention**

Mom drops me off at school. I love my mom, but it is getting on my nerves. I guess I learned my lesson. Annabeth is sitting outside reading some big book that would put me to sleep. I walk up behind her and smile. She is so into the book that when I kiss her forehead she jumps to her feet. She takes deep breaths to calm her racing heart. I have that effect on her.

"You scared the Hades out of me." Annabeth says with a smile on her face. Annabeth slams the book shut and stuffs it into her backpack. I put my lower arms under her armpits and pull her up. This annoys her. I feel her hand meet with my arm. "I can get up with no help from you. I don't need help." I smirk at her. That receives an eye roll. That earns her a laugh from me. "Well then," Annabeth storms into the building.

"Wait, Wise Girl, come back. Stop walking so fast." I run to catch up with her. She turns at the last minute to face me. Being me, I didn't stop. I rammed into her making our lips touch. I pull away first and Annabeth looks hurt. I can feel my eyebrows come close together and my forehead scrunch up.

Before Annabeth could say anything, the bell rings. We say our goodbyes and run off to our homeroom periods. I think Zeus is teaching us today. This should be fun. I walk in right when the late bell goes off.

Zeus always shows up late to class. No one is going to tell him when it starts since he is the king of the gods. Nico comes in late. He seems a lot happier and awake then he would on a normal day. Now it is just Nico and me.

"Hey Death Breath, what has you in a good mood?" I ask him when he comes and sits down at his desk. He looks at me with the look he never has in them. The only time I remember him have this look in his eyes was when he first came to school. He was so little and seemed so harmless. Boy, was I wrong. Nico's face suddenly lost its smile.

"What good mood?" He asks. He tries, and fails, to hind the happiness. I send him the look telling him he is doing a bad job at covering it up. He sighs and looks around the room. He must not want anyone to hear it then. He turns back to me. "Ok, this is going to sound bad, but-"

Just then Thalia walks in and Nico straightens up. Thalia is wearing her silver tiara while wearing a black shirt with a lightning bolt on it and dark skinny jeans. She doesn't meet his eyes and walks to her seat. Jason comes in right after. He is laughing to himself. Probably talking to someone before he came. He sits down right when Zeus shows up. We all stop talking right then. He is wearing his usual suit and sky tie.

"Ok class, we are going to get started," We hear a phone go off. Zeus pulls his cell phone to put to his ear. That's new. He says some stuff before he says bye. "Change of plans. You guys are going to sit and talk while I deal with some sky monsters." With that we all close our eyes and then open to see him gone. I turn to Nico and see him looking at Thalia. Thalia is talking with Jason. I give Nico a shove to wake him from his trace. He looks at me while I roll my eyes.

"You know Thalia will kill you if she sees you looking at her, Death Breath." Nico sends a growl at me. I laugh at him. Before we know it, the bell rings. I take off running to my next class. The sooner I get there, the faster I'll go. The faster I leave, the sooner I see Annabeth. I get in and take a seat. I half listen to what the teacher is saying, but not really. I don't really care. Before I know it, the bell rings again. I spring out of my chair and take off running. I run right into Chiron when I get to the gym.

"You seem to get here in a hurry today." He smiles down at me. I say sorry and run around him to get in. I see Annabeth talking to Thalia. I sneak up on them. They don't see me till I put my arms around Annabeth's shoulders hugging her from behind. Thalia is eyeing me waiting for me to mess this all up. I won't this time…I hope.

"Okay class, let's get started." Chiron says. We walk over to the archery range to get started. Annabeth stands on the other end away from me. I can't go over to her now, but I'll catch her after class to ask her why she wasn't next to me. The class went on till the bell rings. I run over to Annabeth and drape my arm over her shoulder. She looks at me and smiles.

"Why didn't you stand by me in class?" I ask. She gives a small laugh while she thinks of something to say.

"I didn't want to get hit by an arrow. You do have a bad aim." I pout at that. It isn't my fault that I can't hit the target, well maybe it is. Annabeth stands up on her tip toes and kisses my cheek. "I still love you though." I smile and look at her in the eyes.

"EW, get a room." We hear Thalia ruin the moment. Annabeth just laughs at her best friend. I join. "Let's go before I throw-up. You are making me sick." Thalia is a drama queen. She pretends to throw-up in the hallway. Thalia splits to go to her class. I walk Annabeth to her next class then run off to mine.

I sit through my class not listening. That might be a reason I barley passed at my old schools. I don't really pay any attention. It is just so boring. I take naps instead. My dreams are filled with thoughts of Annabeth. Her beautiful blonde, curly hair. The stunning, grey eyes filled with knowledge. The way she looks at me when I say something stupid.

Bang! I jump up in a second. My head looks around the class to see everyone looking at me and the teacher looking down on me. A stack of books sits right next to where my head just was. I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Detention Mr. Jackson for sleeping in my class. Don't do it again." Ms. Arachne says and walks away. "Put the textbooks up after class." Great, Mom isn't going to be pleased by this. I'm so dead. The bell rings and I hurry out of class while putting the textbooks up. The rest of the day hurries on. The only time it slows down is when I'm with Annabeth. Those were amazing times.

The end of the day comes too quickly. When the final bell rings I go to the front office and call Mom. The phone in the front office is rigged so that monsters can't track the caller or receiver. We can only use it with permission.

"Sally Blowfis," Mom says into the phone. I still can't get use to her new last name.

"Hey Mom, I got detention today after school. Come pick me up then." The agenizing wait for Mom's response is killing me. She knows that it is. Part of her torture ways then, but I still can't help getting nervous about it.

"Ok, I'll pick you up after your detention. Do I want to know why you got detention?" Mom asks. She knows that I'll say no, but I don't care. It isn't like I really didn't do anything wrong. I was just tired.

"I fell asleep in class." I say. Better not make her pull it out of me. That will get me in more trouble then I already am in. I don't want that. I hate it now.

"I will make sure you get to bed early tonight then. Bye Percy." She hangs up before I can tell her goodbye. I hang up and head to the detention room. I already know who will be there, the people who live in detention.

I walk in to see the people I suspected. Clarisse, The Stoll Brothers, Thalia, Nico, a bunch of Hermes and Ares kids, some Romans, and shockingly Katie are sitting in desks around the room. Chiron isn't here yet. I take a seat by Thalia and Nico, so we can pass notes during detention. We always do that. I turn around to see Katie sitting behind me not looking happy.

"What did you do to land yourself a free seat in detention?" I ask Katie. She looks really troubled. She gives me a look that says she isn't in the mood to talk and get in more trouble. "Relax, you aren't gonna get in trouble. Not until Chiron shows up." Katie gives a sigh and looks at me.

"Travis convinced me to help them with a prank. I knew that I shouldn't because they always get in trouble, but my better judgment wasn't there. I went along with the prank and ended up here. What did you do?" I laugh at her mistake which earns me a slap from Katie. It was one of those slaps that hurts on impact and make your arm read.

"I fell asleep in class. My teacher wasn't happy about that." A half-smile creeps up my face. Katie gets a smile on her face and we start to laugh.

"Nice going, who's the lucky teacher?"Katie asks. I lean on her desk.

"Ms. Arachne, you know the shape shifting spider lady. Yeah, she is higher up than me on making gods mad. I hope I don't end up like her." Katie gives a full out laugh. A few people start to look at us. "What was the prank?" Katie's smile vanishes.

"They convinced me to make some weeds start to grow in the girl's bathroom. The Aphrodite girls freaked out and screamed at the top off their lungs when they saw all the dirt and 'yucky stuff'," She air quotes the Aphrodite girls' words. "and we got caught making our get away." Katie did not look proud of what she did.

"Wish I could have been there. That sounds funny." I say to make her feel better. She gives a small smile.

"You should have been there. It was funny." Connor says coming up and partly sitting on Katie's desk while Travis is partly on the other side of the desk. They both had one butt cheek on and one off.

"You should have seen them. They were like 'AHHHHHH," Travis does his girl impression. He starts to flap his arms like a fledgling learning to fly for the first time. His wrists start to flick up and down."What is that gross stuff? It is so nasty. Get it out of here." All four of us start to laugh. We were laughing so hard we didn't hear Chiron come in.

"Everyone take a seat," Chiron looks straight at our small group. Chiron supports us talking to our fellow peers. He thinks that it is a good learning experience to learn how to talk to other people in a society. I just like to talk. "and your three hours starts now." I don't understand why we have to sit in a room full of ADHD kids for three hours when we can't even sit still for forty-five minutes. I have always hated detention. If I hate it so much, why do I keep finding myself in it?

I'm just glad that we have Chiron instead of Lupa. She sits and watches you do everything. You try to pass a note and she gives you detention again. The last time I had her she wanted to rip my head off for falling asleep. She almost did when I didn't wake up.

I started to do some of my homework. I usually would do it with Annabeth, but I wasn't going to see her today. It is a sad world when I can't see your girlfriend after school. Then I start to pass notes with Nico when I finish my homework.

**Nico, what is the answer to fifteen on our mythology homework?**

_I'm not telling you. Figure it out._

**I'm bored.**

_Same. I always hated detention._

**Then don't do anything wrong to get here in the first place.**

_I like doing the wrong thing. It is more fun than playing it safe._

**Know what you mean. You never did tell me why you were so happy this morning.**

Nico didn't pass the note back to me for a while. I didn't expect him to. I sat there taping my fingers, taping my toes, hitting my head on the desk from boredom, and other ways to entertain myself. They a note came flying on my desk.

_And you won't ever know._

Nico is sitting at his desk engraving something into it. I couldn't tell, but I knew it must be a skull and cross bones. Nico isn't going to talk to me, so I'm out of options. I guess all I can do is sit here. What fun.

After about 5 minutes that felt like a million years, a paper airplane comes flying at my head. The airplane lands right down on my desk perfectly. I look up to see Chiron is into a good book in his wheelchair. He isn't even looking at us.

_Jackson, did you tell Annabeth that you got detention? ~C_

Crap, I forgot. How did Clarisse know and why does she care? She picks on me all the time. Then again, she _is_ Annabeth's friend. She cares about Annabeth even if she doesn't want to admit it. She has feelings underneath that entire tough look. You should see her with Selena.

I send the airplane back to Clarisse. I told her no. I send my head banging onto the top of the desk. It hurts badly, but I don't care. Annabeth is going to kill me. The airplane comes back and hits me in the head.

_You are so dead. ~C_

Yeah, I knew that. I just got back with Annabeth and now I'm missing our study date because I got myself into detention. This is why I'm a Seaweed Brain.

**That is it. Hope you like it and not hate me for taking so long.**

**5/15/12-****67 Hits** and **19 Visitors (a little sad, but I don't blame you guys.)**

**Last month- ****277 Hits** and **59 Visitors (That is pretty good)**

**Quote of randomness:** Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts.  
><strong>Arnold Bennett<strong>


	18. AN

Hey fellow Fan Fiction readers!

This is just a AN. I know, very sad. I'm just putting it out there that I want someone to adopted my story, because truth be told, I have lost interest in writing. I don't know if I will put up another story. Just send me a PM, if you are interested in completing my story.

Love, Me


End file.
